Gujarti Hey Jindegi
by nandy.duolover
Summary: hatsa tha chota per qimat bahut bari chukani pari..kho gaya har umid...tut gaya himmat..per jindegi chutti kaha...to kya jindegi var mar ke hi jeena hey...yea dobara jiya ja sakta hey?
1. kho gaya

**Hi….**

**Im back**

**This a duo plot…given by kkkloveu…a emo one…somewat khatarnaq one…**

**So guys enjoy**

**But yes Abhijeet fans apne dil ke cntrl mey rakhna ..or else it may fail….**

**Stry:**

Daya entered ACP sir's cabin "sir aapne mujhe bulaya"

"ha Daya..ek lead mila hey…"

"sir Abhijeet ka…"

"ha…usi ki bareme….mere ek informer ne…uss gang ki ek aur adda ki pata lagaya to ek bar wohi bhi.."

"jee sir…hum chor nahi sakte na koi bhi chance…uss mission ki leak hone ki bad se ek hafta beet chuka aab taq.."

ACP sir patted his shoulder with "Daya pareshan na ho…hume jald hi pata chal jayega.."

"sir jald?ek hafte …saath din beet gaye…"

ACP sir silently sighed..

"tum team ko bol do..hume nikalna hey.."

.

.

.

.

Soon they reached the old shop closed about a year ago…tam looked around but not a single people are seen around…

After listening carefully they didn't get any sound from inside except something like a moaning..

Daya shoot on the lock of the roller door of the shop and after opening the door they all moved in

No one was present around but the moaning sound was coming continuously….

Daya signaled Nikhil and Rajat to move to one side then himself move forward to other direction accompanied by Freddy..

Some old sacs and cartons are dumped in a side…the moaning is coming from beside that..

Daya pulled out his gun and Freddy took his gun in alert position…they both peeped..

The scene made both shiver Daya immediately tucked back his gun and hurried forward..

Freddy called for ambulance

.

.

Abhijeet was lying on the floor cuddling in an odd fashioned…and moaning continuously holding his left arm with other hand…

Daya bent near him "Abhi…"

He patted his cheeks lightly…

Abhijeet didn't opnd his eyes but groaned Daya loosened his grip and hold his hand…and pulled p is sleeve..

Abhijeet's left arm has turned bluish and is so stiff that it felt like a hardened brick…

As soon as he holds the hand..Abhijeet cried out loud in agony..

Daya turned to Freddy with "Freddy ambulance kab taq.."

Rajat and Nikhil also arrived there… Freddy answered "sir abhie at hi hongi.."

Nikhil asked "sir Abhijeet sir ki haath.."

"pata nahi yaar..yea…jara dekho paani.."

Rajat looked around then rushed out and brought in the water bottle from the car…

Daya sprinkled water on Abhijeet's face.. "Abhi..Abhi..ankh kholo.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes…he tried to say something..But a painful sound came out "ahh…yea...haa...ahhh..."

He trnd unconscious again…outside ambulance siren is heard…

.

.

.

Team is waiting fr any doctor to come out of the emergency room…

Daya's mind is recollecting the convo they had before mission…

**Abhijeet: kya kar rahe ho**

** "dekh nahi raha tumhe kaam kar raha hun" **

**"kyu?"**

** "tum joh jaa rahe ho.." in a bit angry tone **

**" daya.. dekh idher "**

**Daya does not look **

**"tu dekh idher."**

**. abhijeet turned his head towards him.. He looked at his eyes**.

**"kya hua?"**

**"yea mission mere liye tha na?"**

**"acha to bhai sahab o iss bat se problem hey ki ager mein mission cmplte ker k agaya to unke jagah log mere tariff krenge…"**

**Daya glared**

**"kya yaar..tera tha to kya…teri tabiyet thik nahi isliye to sir ne mujhe kaha na, kya hua isme.."**

**"kuch nahi bas…."**

**"kuch nahi na?to bas isko nikal dimaag se.."**

Daya whispered "aab to ho gaya na boss…jo bhi hu wo mere hisse ka tha na…"

ACP sir arrived and found Rajat pacing up and down...aya sitting silently on a bench and others standing in a corner

"Rajat..."

"sir woha aur kuch mila nahi Abhijeet sir to mile per kuch samjh nahi araha hey…sir behosh they..pr kara rahe tey..aur unka haath.."

"haath?"

"sir pura neela par gaya hey…aur itni sakth…sir pata nahi..doctors bhi tensed ho gaye.."

ACP sir sighed then sat beside Daya "Daya aab kiu pareshan ho..mil to gaya na Abhijeet…"

"sir…Abhi..wo thik nahi hey sir…"

"Daya…"

"ha sir..kuch hey…wo thik nahi hey…"

ACP sir didn't answered but Freddy came forward with "sir kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet sir ko..aap tension na lo please.."

Nearly two hours passed then the doctors came out…

The face of the doctors really gave a shiver to every team member…

Daya gulped down with "Adi..wo…Abhi…"

Dr Aditya exchanged glances with the two other doctors then said "hume filal kuch aur test kerne honge…"

One of the other doctors said in a businesslike manner "dekhiye filal to hum yeah keh sakte hi ki he is affected by some Serious infection that is tough to get better with antibiotics or other treatment"

ACP sir asked impatiently "infection?"

Adi nodded "jee…use koi injection diya gaya hey..zeher ka…"

Daya's voice cracked "zeher?"

One doctor connected with "ha…yea zeher ager hum sadharan labz my kahe to yea tissue ko hapmer kerte hey rather destroy kerte dene lagte hey…"

Rajat asked "fir?"

"gangling…" this one word from Adi shook everyone from core..

ACP sir asked "aab?"

"ek hi rasta hey.."

"kya?"

Aditya looked towards all the faces…

**To kya hey rasta jo bolne mey dctrs bhi darr rahe hey?**

**R and r to get next chappy…**

**I will try to updte regularly… atleast twice a week…**


	2. khamoshi

**So many sweet reviews thankful to u…**

**GD bhaiya **yea kisi aur ki brainchild hey..to not my fault…don't burden urself to read it…it will not b of ur taste especially after ksashmakas…arey I know meri story ek hi category mey jarahi hey.._**yea wala RIYA ne krittika di ko diya but I took it myself**_…ager mood hua to last mey parr lena..filal skip ker jayiye…warna popat bore ho jayega…hehe…waise regarding ur review in kashmakash last chap mein na utni tareef se moti ho gayi…hehe

**Sara **yeahi bahut si story hy Daya ki pairing per…pls u can read those..mujse nahi hoga…one reviewer frnd told me mujhe dosti ki alawa pyar ki koi rup dikhai nahi deti and its true..so if u r bore with my genre I can't help only what I can say is sorry…and I will not mind if u skip

**A S Anjaana **meine to socha tha tum yea story parogi nahi…par liya..wow thank u…jab jab himmat juta pao parlena..fr me only pls…

**Nitu di **jo hokum..

**Naz,Diya di **take a deep breath aur mein kaha dara rahi hu…wo to doctor hi bas..

**Rai **god exam bhi to lete hey na…

**Guest **Poonam di ko to hum bhi miss ker rahe hey…but I think it's a needed brk fr her…1st jan ko likh paungi yea nahi to pata nahi..per will surely send ur wish to her

**Craftyduo **jaha tak ho payega thik thik info dungi..don't worry

**Sukhmani **arey sorry ki koi baat nahi…aab kaisi hey **Khushi jee?** U take care of her story to ati jati rehegi…

**Jyoti,guest, FF pen, artanish, naina, guest, rukmani, guest, rajvigirl,khalsa, shzk, priya,, guest, mahafairy, shrestha, kashaf, saakshi and palak **thanks a lot

_I must say u all are good guessers…_

**Now story**

Adi looked at all the faces then said in extreme low tone as "amputation of arm.."

Every one remained silent and stunned in their place only voice came out from Daya's mouth as "Aditya…."

A cold silence prevailed fr some moments….

Then ACP sir said in a tired tone "per Aditya..(he turned to other doctors ) doctor saab..yea itna bara qadam…koi aur rasta…"

Aditya was totally silent… one of the other doctor nods with "we can understand sir..agar koi aur rasta hota to sayed hum iss ki bareme sochte bhi nahi..pr aab to bas.."

Other one said "dekhiye hume faisla jaldi kerna hoga..kiuki ager infection failne lage to…"

The team was far more tensed to answer both the doctors excused themselves with "aaplog jaldi faisla kijiye…fir hume iss field ki expert se bhi baat kerni hogi.."

Aditya was still standing there…ACP sir sat back on the bench… Rajat looked up to Aditya with "dr Aditya…kuch aur.."

Aditya nodded in no..

Freddy immediately left the place in cry…Vivek who was coming in the hospital found Freddy rushing out so looked around and then followed his Freddy sir confusingly…

Adi after long said "sir waqt itna nahi hey…Abhijeet ki haath…"

Daya who was sitting in a corner hiding his face in palms looked up with a broken but harsh voice as "wo marr jayega.."

Aditya looked at Daya "ager nahi kiya to bhi marr jayega.."

Daya without answering moved in the room where Abhijeet is lying…

Aditya sighed "sir Daya to sign ker nahi payega..aap.."

ACP sir nodded "ha Aditya…mein..mein hi karunga consent sign.."

He got up and found dr Salunkhe coming in…

"Aditya…meine doctors se..amputation.."

"jee doctor saab.."

"my god…Pradyuman yea kaise…"

ACP sir just shook his head in no…both friends looked in each other's teary eyes…Aditya just left the place..

Inside the room…

Abhijeet is lying on the bed unconscious …his left arm is now uncovered…drips and some other machines are attached with his right hand..his left hand is totally blackish blue till the elbow..Daya touched it softly..it is cold…

He sat on the tool beside "boss..sab kya keh rahe hey yaar..tumhara haath…tum kaise sab…nahi yaar…per ager na kiya jaye to yea infection…he touched his hand again "dard hey na bahut?"

He sat there silently fr some more minutes then moved out to the doctors room and entered with due permission and then asked after a pause "aaplog operation kab tak kerenge?"

The doctors exchanged glances then answered "aj hi.."

Daya nodded "sign.."

ACP sir who was standing at the door way nodded to the doctors who brought out the form…

Daya took it and as one of the doctor pointed to the space to be signed Daya's grip over the pen became loose..

Aditya who was standing with ACP sir came forward and pressed his shoulder.. Daya signed the form with a query "iss operation ki bad koi aur khtra.."

The doctors moved their heads in no with "abhie tak infection faila nahi isiliye filal koi aur khtra nahi…"

Daya nodded and got up about to move out with "Adi..sab thik.."

Aditya just looked at his face..failed to give any encouragement…

Daya moved out completely from the cabin…

Now all comes over the doctors hands they prepared fr operation a doctor named dr Sekhar was called from some other hospital and the operation started within an hour.

Team was sitting outside..no they were not really feeling the tension every time they felt when Abhijeet is there in OT this time it's something different…Freddy is still not in the scene neither Vivek….Freddy didn't received any call..Vivek just had informed that they will come to meet Abhijeet when the will be conscious… ACP is really feeling cold suddenly…and dr Salunkhe was busy in some thoughts… Daya was not around the OT but team knows it well that he is around…

Rajat has informed Sachin and both had moved to HQ to inform his incident..accident..mishap..they actually don't know what to name it and how to narrate it but they took the burden…

No one really cared how much time passed but after the painful span the red-light turned off and the doctors came out…

Daya came from his lone place ad heard the grave voice "operation successful raha aur good news yea hey ki infection faila nahi tha…4-5 ghnte mey hosh ajayega unhe.."

The doctors moved..the last one to go was Aditya who said in a hoarse voice "Daya use hosh ane ki bad pehle tum milna…aur kisi bhi odd reaction ke liye prepare rehna.."

Daya didn't respond but his expression told that he got the meaning…

4 hours…240 minutes…rather fr the people sitting outside its 14400 seconds.

The nurse came out "patient ko hosh araha hey..aap (she said to Daya) ander aiye..aur pls dr Aditya aur dr Sekhar ko bula dijiye.."

She herself moved in followed by Daya and Nikhil moved to call the both doctors..

Abhijeet was moving his had restlessly..Daya stood there beside him but didn't dare to touch him or even call him..

Both the doctors entered and dr Sekhar moved to the machines while Aditya checked is pulse when Abhijeet opened his eyes

His eyes caught the fear in Daya's expressions so smiled a bit with "Daya.."

Daya stirred but didn't move Aditya asked "aab kaise ho.."

"thik hu bas…yea haath..mey thora dard…wo to tab se hi.."

He is telling this while trying to change his posture by changing his arm position and in that he totally comes under scare..he cannot feel his own arm…. a thought comes in His Mind... where His hand…his left hand…... He was trying again and this time in Tension trying to Look but only found a White bandage around His elbow

"ye ya kya…Adi..yea…Daya.."

He was trying to sit up when dr Sekhar came in action…"dekhye aap lete rahiye…aap ki haath mey zeher fail chuka tha…ager hum yea step na lete to sayed zeher pure body mey fail jata…aur.."

But he stopped seeing Abhijeet's silent face..

Aditya asked him as "doctor…pls.."

They went aside to discuss all the medical matters…

Abhijeet was lying silently still starring at his arm..or where his hand should be..

Daya tried in a very low voice 'Ab..bhi…"

But no response neither had he stirred…

Daya can't tolerate that gaze and moved out hurriedly,…

Aditya and dr Sekhar was standing just outside the room both looked the way Daya moved out… dr Sekhar asked "yea.."

"Abhijeet ka bhai hey.."

"he must be strong kiuki aise mey family and friends ki saath ki bahut jarurat hoti hey…ek strong saath ki.."

"strong…?hmm…ban jayega strong bas thora waqt lagega…khud ko to sambhal ley..fir.."

Dr Sekhar nodded then left..

Aditya moved to team then look towards ACP and dr Salunkhe with "aap log mil lijiye…Daya.."

Dr Salunkhe said in painful tone "bahar gaya hey.."

Adi nodded then signaled them to move in with "mein bad mey ata hu sir.."

ACP and Salunkhe moved in..Abhijeet is still in the same position… ACP felt a high pain seeing the white bandage on the left arm of his right hand man..

He can feel is right hand support moving away…

He moved forward and kept a hand over Abhijeet's forehead with "beta…"

Abhijeet didn't look up but closed his eyes instead tightly…

ACP sat beside his bed with "beta hum bahut majbur they humare liye tumhari jaan bahut jyada kimti hey.."

Abhijeet didn't react..neither opened his eyes….

Dr Salunkhe pressed ACP's shoulder with "Pradyuman.."

Then tried to Abhijeet with "Abhijeet dekho hum samajh sakte hey tumpey kya bet rahi hey per beta..himmat to rakhni hogi na.."

But no use…both the oldie duo exchanged glances…then moved out silently…

Freddy moved forward to oldie duo followed by Vivek Rajat and Sachin with "sir Abhijeet sir?"

ACP sir sighed with "kuch nahi bola..bilkul chup hey..ek labz bhi nahi kaha.."

Dr Salunkhe added "dekha taq nahi humare taraf…"

Rajat supported him holding his arm…dr Salunkhe sat down on the bench..raat sat beside him Freddy and Vivek entered the room…

ACP sir moved to doctor's cabin Sachin silently followed him

**R and R **

**Iss bar 29 review kahi agli bar kaam na ho jaye fir…kuch ager bura ho jaye story mey to I'm not responsible**

**Kya Abhijeet aesi hi ghutta rahega yea fir apna dard bolega bhi?**

**And yea thanks to those who reviewed the last chappy of kashmakash**


	3. aab ro do

**So many sweet reviews thankful to u…**

**Guest, kashaf, guest, mahafairy, artanish, loveabhi, bhumi, guest, saakshi, naina, guest, abhidayafan, shrestha, khalsa, anjana, guest, diya, priya, palak, rukmani **thank u..

**Shzk **thanks fr so detailed review…hoping to get detailed review agey bhi

Now the story

Freddy came near to Abhijeet's room with "sir…aap please kuch to boliye…sir.."

But he can't complete the sentence and himself rushed out crying…Vivek looked at his way of going and then said in a broken tone "sir aap ager aese chup ho jayenge himmat har jayenge to sayed aur bhi koi haar jayega…sir Daya sir bhi.."

His throat didn't support him but he noticed a silent tear rolling down from Abhijeet's eyes..He never imagined this strong senior as so broken so unable to handle more moved out..

ACP sir is coming towards Abhijeet's room with Aditya followed by Daya…

Aditya looked at Vivek "kya hua.."

"Kuch nahi…mein h keh na saka kuch.."

Daya moved aside…

Vivek too moved out..ACP sir asked "Aditya aise kase chalega…aise to kuch bhi thik nahi hoga.."

Aditya sighed.. "sir mujhe kuch samjh nahi araha..at least kuch bole to..tab se ekdam.."

He shook his head and his eyes fall on Daya who was standing in a corner trying to fight back his tears..Aditya moved forward "Daya ander jao.."

"m..ein?"

"hmm..tum.."

"mujse nahi hoga Adi..mein..kya kahunga.."

"jo jo aab soch rahe ho.."

"nahi Adi mujhme himmat hi nahi ki boss ko aise.."

"bekar ki baatein bad mey ker lena…jao aab…aur tum aise vagte rahoge to kya yea nahi lagga Abhijeet ko ki just because aab wo lachar ho.."

"Adi…"

"jao.."

Daya moved in silently..

ACP sir said "Aditya..yea…Daya abhie khud ko bhi sambhal nahi paya tum use.."

D Salunkhe seconded him "ha wo to khud rone lagega.."

"isiliye to veja meine use…wo ansu dekh k aj taq to chup reh nahi paya Abhijeet to aab bhi.."

There's a silence then ACP sir sighed with "hum sab chalte hey..bureau mey kuch seniors ane walehey..kuch bhi ho to.."

"je sir..ker dunga inform.."

ACP and Salunkhe moved followed by Rajat and Sachin who were trying to call Vivek and Freddy

Aditya sighed and moved fr his usual round..

Here Daya entered the room but stopped at the door itself…

Abhijeet is touching his left arm with the fingers of his right hand…

Then he closed his eyes again..Daya came forward with a broken call as "A..b..bhi.."

Abhijeet didn't open his eyes…but pressed his teeth "boss..kuch bolo na..please…" he sat down on the tool and holds his right hand tightly… "boss…gussa hi krlo..kuchto bolo…"

He buried his face in the hand with "bahut jaruri tha na..isliye.. (his tone and teary voice forced Abhijeet to open his eyes but Daya didn't notice it he was hiding his face in Abhijeet's right palm) jab tum mile hume..kara rahe they..haath neela par gaya tha..hosh mey bhi nahi arahe they..doctors ne kaha ki gangling ki chances hey..ager..infections fail jaye to..tum.."

"mar hi jata na.." Abhijeet after nearly half day said something..so tired voice exhausted..and dull..

Daya looked up Abhijeet turned away his face…seeing the tear stained face in front of him…

Daya grabbed the hand tightly "aur fir?"

"fir aur kuch bachta kya?"

Abhijeet continued starring at ceiling..

"aur mein?"

"kisike marne se kisi aur ki jindegi rukti nahi.."

"Abhi…"

Abhijeet didn't answer but closed back his eyes…Aditya entered and noticed Daya's face "kya hua?"

Both didn't answered Daya looked down and Abhijeet didn't answered

Aditya ignored with "Abhijeet dard hey haath mey?"

Abhijeet opened his eyes "haath raha kaha?aur dard hua bhi to kya?"

"dekho agar dard na hey to kuch bas kuch Physical therapy, beginning with gentle, stretching exercises,suru krni hey aur fir.."

Abhijeet looked at Adi then said "aur iss sabse kya sab thik?handicaped nahi rahunga.."

Daya wants to say something but Aditya cut him with "ager tm khud ko handicapped sochne lagoge to cahe kuch bhi ker lo tum rahoge to wohi…waise tum janre ho humare desh mey kitne logo ki saath aisa hota hey?sab aise sochne baith jaye to..tum to fir bhi duty ki chalte..logo mey ijjat milega…per kitne to aise hi raha chlte accident mey aise so called handicapped ban jate hey.."

Daya stopped him with "Adi pls.."

"tum chup raho..meri baat buri lage to room ki bahar ja sakte ho.."

And he turned to Abhijeet who was staring at the ceiling

"unmese bahuto ki pass to paise bhi nahi hote aise ache cabin mey baith k ceiling ki aur takne ki.." Abhijeet turned to him "na unke paass ake log aise smjhnae baith te hey..unhe uss waqt bhi yea pari rehti hey ki ilaj to dur kal mera parivar kya khayega…unki dept nahi deta na kharcha…yeahi tak humare..humare desh kya world mey kitne masum bacho ki haath yea payer ampute kerna prta hey..ager wo sab aise sochne baith jaye na..to ho gaya…"

He took a deep breath found a crack in Abhijeet's eye but continued "tumhe fiqar hey ki arey mey apahij ban gaya..log kahi mujhpe pity na feel kare..per unnmese kitno ko yea sochne ki fursat taq nahi milti…isi hospital mey do mahine phle ek case aya tha..ek family ki only earning member ka haath factory ki machine se kat gaya..fctry ki malik ne..kya kuch terms and conditions dikhake use 5 hajar rupaye deke sab mita diya…uske do bache buri ma aur biwi thi..wo majdur senior inspector Abhijeet se jyada himmat wala tha…apni dukh ginne nahi baitha…operation ki bad turant discharge liya taki bill na bar jaye..aj ek haath se kama ke gher chala raha hey..ek pal ke liye na roya na khamosi ki duaere pare.."

He turned to move then said cutting each word "govt to tum logo ko bravery award deti hey..kuch bhi ho jaye pura ilaj ka kharcha uthati hey dept…logo ke hero hote ho tumlog..na jane kitno ke liye senior inspector Abhijeet drm character hoga..idol hoga..per asal mey bahut kam hey himmat tum sab mey..mat ko gale laga sakte ho jee nahi pate…aur jindegi maut se jyada kathin hey..maut to ek bar mey bas..the end..jindegi mey larna hota hey..pal pal sangharsh hota hey..tum log maut se sayed nahi darte per jindegi se darte ho.."

He moved out..leaving both the bravest officers of CID stunned at their places…

After some moments Daya turned to Abhijeet who was now sitting on bed looking down to his lap..Daya moved forward "Abhi…"

Abhijeet looked up Daya sat beside him both the teary glaze met

"Daya mere saath hi kiu yaar…aab aur.."

He broke in bitter cry…Daya wrapped him smoothly "Abhi..chup ho jao please…"

Abhijeet was sobbing with low moaning sound placing his head over Daya's shoulder "pehle yaaddash..fir ma..aab…aab agey aur…"

Daya pressed his shoulder "boss nahi..aise kiu soch rahe ho…dekhna sab thik ho jayega.."

Abhijeet jerked up "kya thik hoga..yea " he tried to move his arm ad an "ahh…" came out of his mouth

"dard ho raha hey?ruko tum mein doctor ko.."

"nahi mujhe wo sab koi exercise nai kerni..baitho mere pass.."

"Abhi..acha exercise mat kerna dekhne to do..kiu hey dard.."

"dard to aab hona hi hey..jab kuch kat jata hey to dard to hoga hi…"

He sighed.. Daya looked at his face silently then moved out…

**R and R**

**Hoping to get 23reviwes this time…milega kya?**


	4. ansu behne lage

**Thanks to all readers..**

**Specially those who gave detailed reviews like **naina, shzk, saakhi…

**Mere adhe readers ko Adi ki speech pasand ayi adhe ko nahi..**

**aab jis jis ko pasand nahi ayi unse kaan pakar ke sorry…**

**Wo kya hey na mujhe lagta hey jab insaan sari umid kho dey tab ager koi aapki respect ego aur dil ki sabse najuk point pey hurt kre na to insaan mey koi umid jag jati hey**

**Aesi hi ager koi dukh ki bojh se itna dab gaya ho ki rob hi nap aye to uske dil ki softest corner uske liye sbse proud jo part hey uspey attack ho to wo ro pata hey..aur kabhie kabhie rona jaruri hota hey..**

**Here Abhijeet always tends to show himself strong so when he is hurt there the ice breaks…**

**Aab yea meine apni OC se kehelwai kiuki Daya itna rude bol nahi pata aur kisi aur ki character ko mujhe ruin nahi kerna tha.,..aur waise bhi uss rude attack ki bad ek soft hand to cahiye hogi..so fr dat Daya will be fit..**

**Yea sab mera prsnl manna hey..kisiko bura lage to sorry..pls maafi dedo..**

Daya entered Adi's cabin who was checking the reports of the patients..

Daya knocked at his door and Aditya looked up.. first time in this year's he knocked before entering..he knew well the reason…but didn't picked the topic and only said "ayo.."

"wo..Abhijeet ko sayed haath mey abhie thora dard hey to exercise kya jaruri hey?"

"ager wo co operate na kre to fayda nahi hoga to aj rehna do..kal check up bhi kerlenge fir..kal dr Sekhar ayenge..wo jaisa suggest kre…"

"ok..per aab use dard hey to koi medicine"

"filal kuch der mey dinner jayega..use thik se kerwa dena..aur dekhna ki medicines le ley..uske WBC count bahut low hey..aur usse pehle khali pet dawai nahi"

"ok.."

"fir uske so jane pey khud bhi.."

"mein dekh lunga.."

Adi looked up "pyar se smjhne wala banda hey tumhara bhai?"

"pr aise tum.."

"warna rota?wohi marne ki baat sochta rehta..acha rehta?"

"pyar se bhi yeahi sari baatein kahi ja sakti thi.."

"uske liye tum ho na.."

Daya looked at him fr few seconds then moved out with "kal ki exercise k liye baat ker lena…warna nahi manega.."

Adi sighed and moved back to the reports.

Daya entered back Abhijeet's room found the ward boy standing with the dinner plate listening to Abhijeet's shout

"sunai nahi diya kaha na rakh k jao..khare kiu ho"

"sir wo aap manage.."

"kiu lachar hu..handicapped hu isliye"

Daya entered with "rakh do woha.."

The ward boy left the plate on the bedside table and moved out..

Daya turned to Abhijeet who is looking really angry "aab thik hey?" he asked softly…

Abhijeet didn't look up..

Daya sat beside him and grabbed the tray and brought the plate in front of Abhijeet "lo khao.."

"mein khud ker lunga..tum jao.."

"Abhi please jid mat kro..aab.."

"kiu ek haath se nahi ker paunga isliye.."

Daya looked down suppressed his tears and placed the tray on Abhijeet's bed and moved to the couch..

Abhijeet didn't look up at him but tried to manage the soup..but as he can't hold the bowl its getting difficult fr him so after two spoon he roughly placed back the spoon with "ho gaya mera.."

Daya was silently looking at his efforts now came forward picked the tray sat beside Abhijeet and held it in comfortable position so that Abhijeet can use the spoon in it.. Abhijeet was about to shout again but seeing Daya's face he stopped..

He took a spoonful and even before he gulped it tears rolled down his cheeks..

Daya silently rubbed the tears with "Abhi..khate waqt rote nahi na.."

Abhijeet with that burst out loud… Daya placed back the tray on the bedside table and immediately wrapped him in a side hug "please Abhi..boss dekho…bas kuch din..fir na sab pehle jase hoga.." his own tone is teary but he trid to b normal with "tum to bahut brave ho..ha..abhie dressing kachi hey na…ek bar stitches thik ho jae fir dekhna tum sab.."

He know what he is speaking is impossible but fr now this is all he can say..

Abhijeet's cry lowered down and he looked up at Daya..Daya nodded assuring then wiped his tears with "aab rona nai thik hey na?"

Abhijeet nodded Daya picked up the tray and brought it in earlier position with "aab to soup thnda bhi ho gaya jaldi jaldi piyo.."

Abhijeet smiled "tu nahi khayega.."

"tum khalo fir dawai le lo…fir mein chala jaunga..'

Abhijeet nodded and finished his dinner…

"aab ja tu jake khale…fir gher ja.."

"per Abhi.."

"nurse dawai de degi..aur raat ko yeahi doctors honge..kal subha ana.."

"per tum.."

"meine kaha na.."

"ok…jata hu..per jaldi so jana..kal ACP sir bureau jane se pehle milne ayenge tumse..to subha subha.."

"mujhe nhi milna kisise.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet confusingly who continued "mana ker dena unn sabko.."

"per boss sir to.."

"kaha na meine.. " Abhijeet shouted "nahi milna to nahi milna..nahi banna tamasha kisi ki agey..smjhe..tumhe ager lagta hey ki tum mana nahi ker paoge to khud bhi mat ayo..jao aab.."

"kya keh rahe ho.."

"ha..thik hi keh raha hu..keh dena unse nahi hey aab wo Abhijeet aab idher aker tamasha dekhne ki koi.."

"paglo ki jaise baat mat karo..tumhe bhi achese pata hey sir kabhie aisa..sir to kya team mese koi aisa soch nahi sakta..kya bol rahe ho.."

Abhijeet looked down "please Daya mujhe nahi milna kisise please…ager ho pata to haath jor k.."

"Abhi..mein keh dunga sir se.."

"tum please aab jao.."

"mein..bad mey.."

"please jao..min le lunga medicine..tum gher jao.."

Daya turned to move out Abhijeet called from behind "Daya.."

Daya turned "mein thik hu..tension mat lena aur dinner ker lena.."

Daya nodded and moved out..

He sat down the bench outside silently lost at thoughts..after sometime he saw a nurse moving in then again coming out in few minutes he asked "so gaya?"

"jee.."

He again sat on the bench there only and attached his head to the wall and closed his eyes…he don't know when he dozed off..he suddenly felt some rush around and opnd his eyes with a jerk..

Found a nurse rushing into Abhijeet's room..and Aditya also coming in..

Daya go up with "Adi kya hua.."

"ander ayo.."

Daya entered and the scene mad him stunned at the door only

Abhijeet is half lying on the bed groaning in pain..the bandage around his left elbow has turned completely red…

Aditya held the hand softly but Abhijeet moaned with "Adi..nahi..please..ahh.."

Aditya looked up at Daya who came back to present and moved forward hold Abhijeet's other hand "Abhi bas do minute kuch nahi…"

"Daya..bahut dard ho raha he..yaar yea.."

Daya sat beside him and turned away his face "ha..abhie thik ho jayega.."

Adi injected in his left arm…and then removed the bandage…Daya first time saw that elbow..the red..he shivered

Adi noticed his shiver

"tum uss taraf dekho.."

Daya took a deep breath and turned away his face..a nurse pressed cotton dipped in antiseptic and it made a low shriek coming out from Abhijeet's mouth and a low shhhh from Daya's mouth..and Abhijeet grabbed Daya's palm tightly…

After completing the dressing Aditya pushed an injection which made Abhijeet unconscious..

Daya turned to Adi with "yea achanaq."

Adi signaled him to stop and turned to the duty attendant with "tumhe yeahi duty dena tha…"

"sorry sir..wo ankh.."

"ankh lagane ke liye ate ho.."

Daya interrupted with "Adi bologe bhi.."

"neend mey side change kiya tha..pressure para left arm pey..filal do teen din yea bahut.."

"aur uske bad.."

"mtlb.."

"do teen din kya Adi..uske bad…Abhi itna depressed ho chukka hey wo ACP sir aur team se bhi milna nahi cahta…ek haath se sare kaam.."

"Daya..filal 8-10 din jane do..fir hum prosthetic arms ki bareme.."

"naqli haath?"

"hmm.."

"usse sab pehle jaisa hoga?"

"pura to sayed nahi..pr log iss prosthetic arms leg se bahut kuch krte hey..ek mountaineer ney to dobara expedition kiya naqli haath se..wo dancer hey na Sudha Chandan..wo bhi naqli payer se..dance.."

Then he stopped "per usse phle Abhijeet ka iss depression se nikalna jaruri he..warna wo kabhie himmat hi nahi ker payega."

"per kaise.."

How…this is the question asked by both unanswered by both…

**Pls R and R **

**Meine 23 reviews mangi 22 mila..iss bar bhi hope 22milega hi..kiu? Doge na aaplog?**


	5. umid kho ti gayi

**Thanks to all readers..**

**Guest, diya, guest, priya, guest, artanish, guest, palak, bhumi, honey, shrestha, guest, naina,rozin, shzk, guest, AS Anjanna, khalsa, loveabhi, guest, Abhidayafan, saakshi, rkmani, kashaf **thank you

** nt so good chapter...**

**Story:**

Next day early morning ACP sir dr Salunkhe and freddy visited hospital and entered Abhijeet's room...

Abhijeet was sound asleep on his bed ad Daya on the tool taking Abhijeet's right hand as pillow…

ACP sir softly pressed Daya's shoulder who woke up immediately "arey sir aaplog?kab aye?"

"abhie…kaisa hey aab Abhijeet.."

Daya smiled

**"nahi milna to nahi milna..nahi banna tamasha kisi ki agey..smjhe..tumhe ager lagta hey ki tum mana nahi ker paoge to khud bhi mat ayo..jao aab.."**

"sir aap yeaha…mtlab aap…itni subha.."

Salunkhe sir asked "Daya itna ghabra kiu rahe ho?"

"ghabra..nahi mein.."

Then only ACP sir said "lo Abhijeet bhi jag raha hey.."

Daya gulped..

Abhijeet opened his eyes and then his eyes caught his two heads…he looked to Daya who looked down..

ACP sir noticed his expression and asked "Abhijeet kya hua.."

"aap yeaha kiu aye sir?"

Salunkhe said "Abhijeet hum tumse milne.."

"kaha tha na mujhe nahi banna kisi ki agey tamasha.."

"kya keh rahe ho tum.."

Freddy also said "sir aap..pleae…aise kiu.."

Abhijeet shook his head with "sir pls.."

"per Abhijeet.."

Daya interrupted with "sir pls…aap log please.."

ACP sir signaled him to stop with his hand then turned to Abhijeet "tumhe yea lagta hey to yeahi sahi…aj taq ager tumne hume yeahi jana to…"

He moved out followed by Salunkhe..Daya looked at Abhijeet who turned away his gaze..

Daya moved out..

"sir Abhijeet baht pareshan hey…usne dilse nahi kaha sir.."

"Daya…"

"sir please aap usse naraj mat..kal se aesehi ulti seedhi baat…"

"hum smjhte hey Daya…itna explain mat karo…uski jo haalat hey pareshan to hoga hi.."

Salunkhe patted his shoulder "tum jao ander..hum chlte hey..filal team ko bhi mana kr denge…aur tum khud himmat rakho..warna Abhijeet kabhie himmat nahi juta payega.."

Daya nodded the oldie duo moved out and Daya turned to move in

He entered Abhijeet who was leaning back with closed eyes teased "ho gaya?"

Daya didn't answer..

Abhijeet sat straight "mana kiya tha na meine…"

"Abhijeet sir to bas.."

"kya bas..kaha tha na nahi banana mujhe apni lachari ki koi numayish.."

"Abhi.."

"jao tum bhi..pls go.."

"dekho.."

"I said go.." he shouted harshly..

Daya sighed and moved out..he found Aditya entering the hospital…he moved towards Aditya "adi..'

"tum..sari raat yeahi they?"

"haan…"

"kya hua daya?kuch kaha Abhijeet ne?"

Both entered the cabin and daya sat down on the chair.. Aditya ordered fr two cup of codffee and sat on his chair "batao kya hua?"

"ACP sir Salunkhe sir aur freddy aye they.."

"to?"

"Abhijeet ne kal hi kaha tha ki mein sabko maa ker du..pr mein kya khta..to..aj sir..wo bahut naraj ho gaya…kehraha tha..uski tamasha uski lachari ki numayish…"

Both were silent..coffe was delivered..adi said "coffee piyo fir gher jao.."

"gher?"

"hmm fresh hoke ajana..'

"Adi Abhi ki dil se yea sab.."

"pata nahi…aese to uski ilaj bhi muskil hogi..use pain hey sayed…per medicine ki saath saath exercise..kya karu mein iska..10 14 din bad to artificial arm se exercise suru kerna hota hey per Abhijeet to…scha tha ACP sir se bat kerwaunga usse per.."

Daya was silently sipping the coffe

"tum baat krke dekho ek bar.."

"nahi daya mujse nahi hoga…aese mein…"

Day looked at adi silently then got up with "mein gher se hoke ata hu…abhijeet ki khane pey koi restriction?"

"ha wohi spicy nahi..stitches.."

"hmm..thik hey..fir kuch bana ke lata hu…"

"hmm…"

Daya moved out..

Here Abhijeet was impatient and restless "meine daya se aise keh diya…mujhe aisa kiu lagta ki sab mano mere haalat pey..per meine sari baatein daya pey ugal diya…wo to khud ko majbut dikhaya jaraha hey..tai mein khud..per mein uss pey hi…"

He sighed… "per min khud ki lachari…" he looks at his arm…

"aab to jindegi var isike saath jeena hey…"

He decides something and got down from the bed and moved out of his room..

He looks at the vrendah.. 'ya kaa gaya..sayed Adi ki pass jake baitha hoga.."

He tured to go to Adi's cabin..

He was movin dwn the corridor when he saw hospital sweepers cleaning the verandah…an old woman was about to move swiftly…she was about to slip down..Ahijet hurriedly moved frwrd to suprt her bt with one hand he cant handle that and the sweeper also held her…

After managing her sinus the od women thanked both of them with "mein thik hu beta…"

Then looked at Abhjijeet "beta aap…thik ho?"

Abhijeet noded… she patted his cheeks lightly then moved..the sweeper too moved..

Abhijeet stood there silently…

**A burning stick is coming on the way to a house..he catched it with his one hand threw it to other..**

**The fight he fought with both hands…**

**The blessings he got from that woman…**

He touched the 'tabiz' present around his neck

**The cute child tying the friendship band to his wrist..the wrist which is now nt with him..**

**The jump over the car and making the lady pointing gun to ACP fall with the gun..**

**The numerous time he fought with his hands…**

**The times he pushed away daya with hisb left hand..**

**The times he had taken those cute children in his arms…those small babis…**

A tear rolled down his eyes…he rushed back to his room..

"aab kabhie yea sab nahi hoga…mein bekar…ho chukka hu…serf ek bekar ki bojh.."

He jerked his head..his eyes faals on the medicines

"aab inn dawai se kya hoga..kuch bhi to nahi…sari jindegi apahij hi banke rehna hoga..ek apahij..handicapped.."

He threw away the medicine tray..

.

.

.

Daya was moving down the corridor when Adi called him from behind

He turned "arey Adi.."

"ha yea mobile bhul aye they tum.."

An wardboy came rushing with "dctr saab…jaldi chaliye patient 23 ki haalat bahut kharab ho rahi hey.."

"patient 23..Abhijet..kya hua use?"

He already strted moving to the room daya silently following him..

The wardboy infrmed as

"unki room se tray girne ki awaj ayi..hum jake dekhe to wo jamin pey baithe they sayed haath mey dard tha..ro bhi rahe they madat krne gaye to gussa ho gaye hum isiliye aapko.."

They had already reached Abhijeet's room..

"ok tum jao…mein dekh lunga.."

They entered the room…

Medicine tray is falln on the floor..and Abhijeet was too sitting beside him sobbing in low volume…

Adi and daya exchanged glances and then Adi moved frwrd knneled beside Abhiheet "Abhijeet.."

"adi…mein bekar ho gaya yaar…" he didn't looked up so didn't notice daya and continued "kabhie firse kuch pele jaisa nahi hoga…mein fir se har gaya…"

Aditya hold him by sholder "abhijet pleae dekho aese.."

"pata hey Adi jab yaaddash gaya tha..daya kehta tha yaadein dobara banaya ja skta hey..meine bhi bana liya na…ma ki jane ke bad tum sabne kaha ki mei har man lunga to ma dukhi hogi..per aab kya karu…meine sab man liya CID ki duty ki sahare aabto wo bhi…"

"Abhi…"Abhijeet looked up…

"daya mein…"

Daya helped him to the bed… "Abhi..aese kiu soch rahe ho…tum himmet karoge na to sab pehle jaisa hoga sachie.."

Abhijeet nodded in no.. "kuch nahi hoga..pta hey..mujhe kuch bhi nahi…hone wala..kaise hoga..mein to aab itna lachar hu ki agey barke kisi ki ek choti madat bhi nahi ker paunga..yaad hey bureau mey job ache ate they..aab mein waise kisi bache ko bhi…"

Daya nodded in no "nahi Abhi aisa kuch nahi hoga..dekho…"

Abhijeet nodded "nahi aab aur.."

Adi said in a calm voice "Abhijeet dekho..tum suno to.."

Abhijeet looked up "aab medical science kaafi agey bar chuki hey…"

"mtlb?"

"dekho prosthetic limbs se.."

"mujhe wo sab nahi lagwana mujhe…"

"kiu?'

"kya hofga uswe..mein to pehle jase sab..nahi hoga na.."

Adi was about to scold when daya strted "Abhi agwr meri tabiyet kharab na hoti aur mission mey mein jata to?"

Abhijeet looked at daya.. "yeahi mere saath hota to?nahi kehte lagwane ko?"

"daya please…kabhie yea tere saath.."

He bursted out in tears

His brothr secured him in his arms.. "shh chup..nahi hoga kuch mere saath thik hey na..hmm..nahi hoga..per uske iye tumhe fit rehna hga na?haan?"

Abhieet didn't answer.. "daya mein pehle jaise to kuch nahi ker paunga na…"

"kisne kaha?sab pehle jaise ho sakta hey..sahie.."

"nahi yaar naqli ar asli mey farq to hota hey na..mein to lachar hi rahunga.."

Daya looked towards Adi who was thinking smthing..nodded with "thik hey hum tumhe frce nahi kerenge..per tum thnde dimaag se sochna jarur humare baat pey.."

Abhijet shook his head "kya sochu…"

"filal kuch mat soch..BP bara chuke ho bahut…leto chup chap sdaya letao ise.."

He had already picked p the tray and was now preparing an injection.

"mujhe aab koi sedative nahi cahiye.."

Adi ghlared "detective banna aur dctr banna ek hota to mein itne paise lagake parta nahi.."

He pushed the injection with "chup chap so jao aab…BP bahut hi high hey.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes…

Daya aftr confirming Abhijet's unconscious moved out to Adi with "adi Abhi to kuch.."

"wo sunega..aur manega bhi.."

"per.."

"cabin mey chalo batata hu.."

He moved laving confused daya beind..

**Pls R and R **

**hope to see review crossing 124 this time**


	6. fir se jagi ashaye

**So many sweet reviews thankful to u…**

**Jyoti di, naz di, loveabhi, r and r, guest, guest, palak, naina, honey, AS Anjaana, bhumi, shrestha, kashaf, rozin, rukmani, shzk, guest, priya, saakshi, abhidayafan, khalsa, rajvigirl, guest **thnk u

**A bit different chapter follows…**

Its nearly evening...Daya had just returned from his home he was about to enter Abhijeet's room when he heard a voice from behind "Daya..."

He turned found Adi standing with a small boy of 6-7 years…

Adi came forward with "meine isi ki bareme kaha tha tumse.."

"per yea bacha.."

"hmm.."

"per isski..matlab.."

"dono arms prosthetic hey.."

"kya?" Daya looked at the child shockingly..who looked at Adi confusingly..then said "doctor uncle aapne kaha tha mujhe kisi uncle se milaoge..wo yeahi hey?"

"nahi beta wo ander hey..aap ander jao.."

"wo daantenge to nahi na?"

"bilkul nahi…wo bahut ache hy..aap jake unse baat karo..aur thora daant bhi dena thik hey.."

The child laughed out carefree and moved in..

Daya got back his voice with "yea bacha…"

"chalo.."

They moved to Aditya's cabin

Here the boy entered Abhijeet's room but stood at the door itself only seeing Abhijeet silently starring at ceiling..

"uncle.."

Hearing the cute voice Abhijeet turned to the door "arey beta..aap?"

The boy entered with "doctor uncle ne kaha iss room mey ek sweet uncle rehte hey..aap ho wo?"

Abhijeet smiled "aab mein sweet hu yea nahi mein kaise batao…aap idher ayo.."

The boy came near the bed… Abhijeet was about to extend his hands to take him over the bed ten remembered the present so signaled on the bed with "ayo baitho…"

He smartly sat on the bed

Abhijeet asked "aap ka naam nahi bataya aape…"

The kid turned and forwarded his hand with "kabir.."

Abhijeet felt amused seeing the boy forwarding his hand fr shakes hand..he didn't give attention to the hand and grabbed the hand with his right hand.. with "Abhijeet"

And the very next moment he felt a current going through his body..the hand he is grabbing is of fiber…

He looked at the face of this cute child..

Kabir asked "kya hua.."

Abhijeet shook his head in no and then left the hand then only kabir adjusted himself in a more comfortable position and his eyes fall on the left hand of Abhijeet..

"aapki..haath..kya hua.."

Abhijeet smiled sadly "sayed thak chukka tha..ea mera saath nibhate nibhate isliye chala gaya kaahi.."

Kabir looked at Abhijeet's face then asked in a very low tone "meri tarah.."

Abhijeet with a jerk look at this small angel.. who continued "char mahine pehle mere bhi chali gayi thi.."

Abhijeet caressed his hairs softly..

"pata hey kya hua tha?"

"kya hua tha?" Abhijeet asked softly…while handing over the grapes from his side table to the child..

Who shyly told "ya nahi lena hey…"

Abhijeet made a sad face so kabir nodded "acha leta hu,…"

His matured behavior after long brought a broad smile over Abhijeet's face..

Kabir put a grape in his mouth continued "pata hey mein apni mama mami ki saath rehta tha..wo log mujhe bahut mrte they..khelne bhi nahi dete they…ek din na min chup ke sham ko humare woha ek mela aya tha wo dekhne chala gaya tha.."

Abhijeet was listening silently

"kitni achi mela tha..bari bari jhule..kabhie pehle dekha hi nhi..per jab lauta na mein to mami ne mujhe ghusne nahi diya gher mey…"

"fir?"

"bahar baitha tha..to achanak andhera ho gaya..wo kya hota hy..lo..load.."

"loadsheding?"

"ha wohi…mujhe na andhere se bahut dar lagta hey..to mein asspass dekha to dekha ki uss raste mey lights hey…mein uss taraf jahi raha tha ki ek bar si truck agaya…aur mein kisi cheez se takra ke gir gaya…uth hi nahi paya…fir pata nahi…fir dekha ek gande se hospital mey hu aur mere do haath kahi chale gaye.."

He sniffed…

Abhijeet softly caressed his hairs..and then rubbed his tears

Abhijeet tried to divert his mind with "aap school jate ho?"

"ha…hum sab jate hey…aur mein to class 1 mey parta bhi hu.."

"hum sab..sab kaun?"

He patted his forehead "woho mey to batana hi vul gaya.."

Abhijeet smiled..the child glared "has kiu rahe ho aap?"

Abhjet made a serious face "bilkul nahi…ha to kya vul gaye aap kabir jee?"

"hum sab matlab hum sare bhai behen jo humare bare se gher mey rehte hey.."

"per aap ne to kaha aap mama mami ki saath.."

"wo to pehle na..aab yea mere do haath chale gaye tab mama mami aye hi nahi mujhe lene…"

"kya?"

"haan..aur uss hospital mey ek didi ayi ek din Pratistha didi..unhone mujse bahut batein ki..mere mama mami ki pata bhi liya..pr fir bhi koi nahi aya…fir hospital ne mujhe chor diya tab didi mujhe le gayi..humare uss bare se gher mey… ASTHA KI GHER..aur fir mein wohi rehta hu..didi kuch din bad mujhe iss ache wale doctor uncle se milaya..mere haath mey dard hota tha..uncle ne achi dawai di..dard na vaag gaya..humare uss gher mey kisi bhi bhai behen ko kuch hota hey na to uncle dawai dete hey aur bimari darr jati hey…" he laughed innocently.. Abhijeet nodded with "aapki doctor uncle se to mein bhi darta hu.."

"kiu?aap bimari ho.."

This time Abhijeet cant suppress his laughter and laughed out loud…kabir looks confused Abhijeet controlled then said "nahi per aapki doctor uncle se serf bimari nahi aur bhi log darte hey.."

"dhat..uncle to sweet hey..mujhe chocolate dete hey…aur ek bar mujhe ek larke ne bahut tang kiya ki mere haath nahi hey..to uncle ne kaha unki ek dost police hey wo unse shikayet ker denge..fir mein aur nahi roya.."

Abhijeet smiled affectionately..

Then asked "aap school kab se jate ho.."

"do mahine pehle humare woha ek bari gari se ek madam jee ayi..unhone hum mese kuch bacho se baat ki aur fir didi se baat ki..chali gayi..didi ne kaha wo hume..kya..ad..adop..vul gaya.."

"adoption.."

"ha aisa hi kuch..to wo hume le nahi jayegi per hume parayegi aur mera haath bhi thik kerega.."

"fir?"

"fir doctor uncle aur didi mujhe ek bare se hospital mey le gaye woha ek aur doctor uncle they unhone mujhe yea do naye naye haath lagwa diya…tab se mein school jane laga..aur 15 din bad doctor uncle ki pass ata hu..check kerne.."

"arey bah…aap to bahut bahadur ho"

"nahi to…mujhe didi darpok kehti hey..aur doctor uncle buddhu…"

"nahi beta aap sach mey bahut bahadur ho..itna kuch iss umar my.."

"yea itna kaha.."

Abhijeet looked at kabir with amazement…who continued

"didi ne kaha hey kitne bacho ki pass janm se hi haah nahi hote,mujhe to pata hey ki haath se kya kerna hey..unhe to wo bhi nahi pata..to mera wala to bahut kam hey na…umare uss gher mey ek bhai hey chota sa wo na bachpan se dekh hi nahi pata…didi kehti hey ek din wo bhi bahut kuch kerega…aur aab to mere pass naye haath bhi agaye..doctor uncle ne kaha ager mey uncle ki baatein thik se manu..to agle saal school mey cricket bhi khelunga..aur cycle bhi chalanga…"

then suddenly turned to Abhijeet "uncle aapko naya haath kab ayega?"Abhijeet who was looking at kabir's eyes as if searching something replied in a deep tone "bahut jald…"

a voice initiated from the room door "kabir..aab ho gaya chalo gher jana hey.."

kabir turned Abhijeet too..found a young girl of about 25 standing there…kabir jumped down from the bed with "yea hey humare Pratistha didi..didi year hey Abhijeet uncle.."

"pata hey..tumhare doctor uncle ki dost.."

"wohi police wale.."

Pratistha nodded..kabir literally opened his mouth in awe and scanned Abhijeet who made a face as 'kya hua bolti band'

Kabir came near his didi with "didi gher chalo.."

Both Pratistha and Abhijeet laughed at his antics then Pratistha said "chalo.."

Kabir hurriedly moved out Pratistha turned to Abhijeet with "doctor Aditya humare children's home se as a doctor and helping hand jure hue hey..unhone hi kabir ko aapki pass veja tha.."

"jee…wo to samajh mey a hi gaya..waise kabir kaafi brave hey.."

"nahi..apni jindegi ki sachai man lena koi bahaduri nahi hey Abhijeet jee..yea insaan hone ki ek characteristics hey..hum sab ko manna hota hey.."

She folded her hands with "chalti hu Namaste.."

Thebn turned to go..but stopped and faced him again with

"yea to nahi janti ki kaise hua yea sab per ek baat kahungi..sir ager wo log jinse humare desh ki hajaro log prerna lete hey wo har man le to unn logo ka kya?humare childrens home mey saikro bache hey…jinhe logo ki bhasa mey kaha jaye to handicapped kehena parega mentally retired yea..khair..per unme jine ka cah hey jasba hey..ager wo sab har jaye..eya saikro anaath bache haalat se har jaye to sayed aap log jis desh ki raksha kerte hey kal wo desh bikher jayega…desh ki raksha serf banduko se to nahi hoti na sir..hausle bhi to cahiye…jinke liye aap examples hey unhi ke liye kabhie khud ko harne mat dijiyega…"

She smiled..Abhijeet nodded

"jyada bol diya to srry…"

"nahi apne kuch galat bola nahi to srry kahiye mat.."

"jee thank u..chlti hu..kaabhie waqt mile to ana humare uss bare se gher mey.."

"Astha ki Gher.."

"kabir ne sab bak diya.."

They both smiled…and Pratistha moved out..

Abhijeet silently sighed and looked at the place where Kabir was sitting…when he heard a soft call as "Abhi…"

"min bahut kamjor par gaya tha yaar..bahut kamjorr.."

Daya silently pressed his shoulder he continued "Adi sahi kehta hey…marne ki liye himmat nahi lagti jeene ke liye lagti hey…"

He looked up saw the teary eyes of his brother..patted his cheeks softly "Adi se bol exercise aj se suru karunga.."

"boss.."

Daya hugged him tightly…

Abhijeet patted his back with "aab kiu ro raha hey..chup…pagal.."

He himself let his tear..a tear of peace fall..

**R and R**

**I know no duo scene..nothing..but I personally loved this chappy…**

**Aab kya sab asani se ho jayega?yea aur muskile ani hey Abhijeet ke liye..**

**To know more stay tuned**

and make the review cross 150


	7. firse imtehan

**So many sweet reviews **

**Thank u all the reviewers..**

Four days had passed smoothly with all required exercise and needful…today doctor will check his arm fr the prosthetic arms…

But Abhijeet is having a phantom pain from last night …he had tried to ignore it but now it I increasing…

Daya was busy in bureau that day…

Abhijeet remembered the last night convo..

**"Boss..Kya soch rahe ho.."**

**"yeahi ki tume bureau se chutti kis Khushi mey mila?"**

**"kiu mein yeahi rehta hu to tumhe problem hey?"**

**"haan.."**

**"kya?"**

**"meine kaha ha mujhe problem hey..aur kal se tum bureau jaoge…'**

**'per…"**

**"koi per war nahi..bas…jaoge matlab jaoge.."**

**"Abhi per.."**

**"Daya mein aab kabhie bureau nahi ja paunga..pata nahi kab pura pehle jaise thik se sab manage ker paunga..tum kya tab taq aese hi baitho rahoge sab chor k…haan?pagal mat bano.."**

**"Abhi mujhe acha nahi lagta…woha akele bureau mey"**

**Abhijeet patted his cheeks lightly with "pr jana to hey na?"**

**"boss mein kisse discuss karnga..hm?choti moti bat hogi to kisse kahunga?thaq jaunga to kisko apna file de dunga."**

**"gher ake discuss ker lena..file bhi gher le ana..bas aur kuch din fir to gher ajaunga na?tab laut k sare din ki bak bak ker lena..thik hey na?"**

**"hmm.."**

**"Daya bahut muskil se himmat jutayi mein..firse kamjor mat parne dey pls.."**

**"nahi Abhi…kal se jaunga na bureau.."**

Abhijeet sighed and wiped the silent tear trying to fall down from his eyes…

"pata nahi kaam mey man laga bhi raha hoga yea…"

He tried to sit up..the pain again increased..

"yea dard bhi na..Adi se jake kehta hu..kahi koi serious baat ho jaye to bekar mey wo bewakuf firse pareshan ho jayega.."

He got up and moved out towards Aditya's cabin…

On the way just before the cabin he heard two voices

"arey wo kata haath wala patient CID officer tha…"

"tha mtlb?aab nahi hey?"

"kya yaar pagal hey kya tu?ek haath se apna kaam to thik se banega nahi…desh ki kya raksha kerenge?"

"fir aab?"

"aab kya bekar…suna hey yea acha nishane baj tha..per bechara.."

"per haath to baye wala gaya hey..to nishane to daine haath se…"

"arey aab jab wo CID ki hissa hi nahi reega to kahe ki nishana lagana…"

Abhijeet moved back to his room

He sat down on the bed silently

"kya karunga mein aab..aab kya men sach mey bekar…us din Adi aur dr Sekhar bhi keh rahe they bahut kuch nahi ker paunga mein uss naqli haath..fir ek bojh banke rehna hoga…nahi…mujhe bojh nahi banna…fir kya karnga?'

A nurse came in and handed him the medicines with "sir doctor Sekhar dopeher ko ayenge..aur filal dr Aditya ek operation case mey busy hey..aapko koi problem ho to aap hume bula sakte hy.."

"no it's ok..I'm fine..'

He gulped the medicines and the nurse left..

"mujhe jitna jaldi ho sake wo haath lagana hoga..fir ..fir kya..jab ab koi kaam nahi ker paunga..yeaha sab yeahi kehenge..wo ex senior inspector aab kisi kaam ka nahi raha…Daya ko bhi bekar mey aur pareshan kerta rahunga..iss haath ki lagne ki bad mujhe Mumbai se jana hey..aur haath bhi jaldi se lagani hy…"

He started pacing up and down the room…

"Aj doctor Sekhar avenge..mujhe Aj hi fit prove hona hey…haan…sab k liye mey aab bekar..aese nahi reh sakta mein.."

He decided to practice all those stretching alone..ignoring the warning given by Aditya..but he can't concentrate…

He looked out towards the lawn…he decided to move out there..may be the fresh air can calm his mind..he moved out started climbing stairs..but looking and thinking somewhere else…

He is walking down from the left side of stairs..not even looking at it…

He was so engrossed in thoughts that didn't even notice a patient party coming down the stairs rushing…

.

.

.

Daya was working on a file trying hard to concentrate…his mind is revolving with the doctors words

**"Abhijeet koshish ker raha hey iss baat ko man lene ki..ki wo kabhie sab kuch pehle jaisa nahi ker payega..per yea man lena itna asan nahi hey na"**

**"mr Daya aapki bhai bahut jyada self dependent hey..isiliye sayed wo abhie bhi strong rehna ki koshish ker pa rahe hy..per ager unhe koi agey se kamjor kaha to wo sayed bahut jyada stress mey ajayenge..so aap better duty join kre..unki lye aap bound ho gaye iss ahsas se unhe aur taqleef hogi.."**

He remembered his buddy's words

**"yaar mujhe pata nahi kiu team mese kisise yea ACP sir se milne se ghabrahat hoti hey…"**

**"mein kisi ki jimmedari nahi banna cahta yaar…tu to samajh please…"**

He felt someone calling his name..jerked out and looked up found ACP sir standing near his desk with tensed face

He immediately jumped on his face with "jee sr..kuch kaam tha?"

"tumhara phone kaha hey?"

"phone..'

He pulled out his phone which has turned off..

"arey yea to off ho gaya..per sir baat kya hey.."

"kuch nahi chalo tum.."

'per kaha sir.."

"investigation bad mey kerna chalo.."

and ACP moved out..Daya looked around team was also confused..Daya followed ACP sir with confusion..

they were joined by Salunkhe sir at the entrance and three of them sat in ACP sir's car and ACP sir ordered his driver to move to hospital..

hearing the destination fear took over Daya.. "sir Abhi..Abhi thik hey na?"

ACP sir just nodded and patted his shoulder..

He turned to Salunkhe sir

"sir aap batayiye na kya hua…sir pls.."

"Abhijeet thik hey Daya…"

Daya jerked his head and tried to turn on his mobile but…no use..

He was continuously looking at two of his seniors who were looking tensed..

Soon they reached the hospital..

Daya literally rushed in to the reception

"senior inspector Abhijeet..wo.."

"he is in emergency room sir.."

Daya moved to the emergency room..oldie duo followed him silently..

He reached there and was about to get in when a nurse stopped him with "sir pls aap ander nahi ja sakte…"

"ander wo.."

"patient ki haalat thik nahi hey..doctor unhe attend…"

Then only Daya noticed Aditya coming from opposite side he just looked towards Daya then asked "nurse .patient.."

"sir emergency ki doctors dekh rahe hy..aap bhi.."

Adi nodded and was about to move in when Daya asked "Adi..wo.."

"kuch nahi hua..ata hu mein.."

He entered the room…leaving three tensed soul behind

**R and R**

next updte aftr reviwes cross 165


	8. Chapter 8

**So many sweet reviews **

**Thank u all the reviewers..**

After about half an hour Adi came out followed by a junior doctor…

Adi ordered him as "patient ki sare reports fax ker do dr Sekhar ko.."

Then he turned to old duo and asked "Daya kaha hey.."

ACP sir signaled towards the bench nearby..

Aditya looked at the figure sitting hiding his face in palms..

Then said "filal ghabrane wali baat nahi hy.."

Daya came forward with "per hua kya tha?"

Adi took a deep breath with "siriyo se gir gaya tha…"

'kya?"

"ha..haath pey chot lagi hey firse..sarr pey bhi…sarr ki chot bahut mamuli hey..per haath mey…"

Daya cut him with "mil sakta hu mein Abhi se.."

"ha jao…abhie so raha hey..uth jaye to use haath hilane mat dena…pata nahi siriyo my kis ki khayalo mey khoya tha.."

Daya entered the room and sat on the tool beside the bed..

Abhijeet's head is having a bandage and his left arm totally wrapped in bandage…

He slowly patted his head… "pata nahi boss kiu bar bar tumhare saath yea sab ho raha hey…aj hi to dr Sekhar ane wale they..aab pata nahi kab hoga sab firse…tum kaahi firse.."

He felt a soft touch over his shoulder..

He looked up..ACP sir is standing there…he was about to stand..when ACP sir signaled him to be remain sitted and said "hum chlte hey..Abhijeet hume dekh k pata nahi kaise react kerega…to hum filal chlte hey…"

"jee sir.."

The oldie duo left..

Daya was sitting there only..thinking some random thoughts..when he felt some movement beneath his hand..

He looked towards Abhijeet who was coming back to conscious…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at Daya then smiled weakly "mein..thik hu…"

"ha dikh raha hey…"

"paa..ni."

Daya poured some water in a glass and brought it near Abhijeet

Abhijeet tried to get up but his right hand is also mildly injured so Daya helped him to sit up and then gave the water…

After drinking it Abhijeet looked towards the left arm..

"firse aese bandage…aab nahi hoga na kuch.."

Daya again sat down with "bas kuch din Abhijeet..ek hafte mey dekhna sab thik.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya.. "pata nahi yaar..aab to jab bhi umid dikhti hey fir se wo bikher jayega…"

"pls boss…tum itni mayusi ki bateein mat kro.."

Abhijeet smiled sadly..

Daya asked softly "dard hey…"

Abhijeet looked at Daya then nodded in no.. "aab adat hey iss dard ki…"

They both remained silent fr some moments..

Then Daya asked "tum siriyo se dhayan se nahi chal skte they?"

Abhijeet looked down.. "ek haath se apna kaam bhi to thik se banega nahi hey na?"

Daya felt something fishy from his words…Daya pressed Abhijeet's right palm with "Abhi..kya hua?kisine kuch kaha?"

"nahi to..wo bas.."

"Abhi…kya ha…"

"Daya sab sochte hey mein bekar ho chuqa hu…aab to kisi bhi kaam ka nahi na.."

Daya looked at his friend..once he was so strong..but today he was looking so lost…so lonely…

Daya pressed his palm.. "Abhi kisne socha yea haan?tum bilkul thik ho,..aur kisne kaha ki tum bekar ho haan?"

Abhijeet looked up "Daya mein pehle ki tarah kuch ker to nahi paunga na?"

Daya looked in his eyes with "koshish nahi karoge to kaise ker paoge?aur koshish krne ke liye himmat to rkhni hogi na?"

"jab bhi himmat jua bhi lta hu tab.."

"koi kuch bhi kahe..kuch bhi soche tum kiu unn sab pey…pls wo sab py dhyan mat do..hona hey na ek dam fit?pls mere liye…'

Abhijeet looked up and nodded

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two weeks had already passed..now Abhijeet is doing exercise with the prosthetic arms..

He is being trained in exercises to improve muscle strength and control

Activities to help restore the ability to carry out daily activities and promote independence

Use of artificial limbs and assistive devices

**.**

**.**

That day he was sitting on the chair before Adi who is moving his arm slowly with lectures as "itni jaldi kya hey tumhe haan..kaha tha na fila itni jaldi move mat karo..haath ko fold mat kro…bhari cheese a mat uthao per nahi janab ko superman banna hey..'

Abhijeet remained silent…his eyes still showing pain..

Adi looked at him and remembered the incident

**Dr Sekhar has instructed Abhijeet to move his left hand slowly and fold it while supporting with the other hand…even trying to wrap the fingers of that arm one by one..**

**But this superman has planned otherwise and was busy in practicing quick exercises like shoulder rolling and hand stretching that too without any assistance then felt a stubbing pain and was in fever too last night**

"aab bataoge kaunsi rajdhani express chut raha tha tumse…"

'Adi pls apna yea session band karo…meine aisa kuch nahi kiya ki tab se.."

"ha aesa kuch nahi kiya bas aur ek bar jakhmi hone wala tha..pehli hi do bar is haath pey apna karnama dikha chuke ho aab aapna dimaag mat daurao pls.."

"mujhe bas jaldi thik hona hey..yea bekar ki jindegi nahi .." he stood up in a rash "yea nahi ker sakta wo nahi ker sakta..bas ek handicapped..kya kehte hey tumlog ki vasha mey..especially able..nahi hota mujse yea…mujhe ghutan hoti hey..sab ki najar mey..'

"to kya aese harkat karoge to sbki najro mey hero ban jaoge?"

"nahi thik hoke iss Mumbai se dur jaunga bas..yeaha sab ki nigahe mujse kehti hey ki mein.."

He moves out without noticing Daya standing in the door way with blurry vision...

**R and R**


	9. aab kya

**Thanks to all readers..**

**Thanks to all reviews...**

**Rashi **I am sorry I have hurt u...but actually I have used the term as dialogue of Abhijeet…he is using it as taunt fr himself…showing his own helplessness…log jab khud se ubb te hey to aise…khair…I will take care of it further..

**Zehra **apa u will get ur demand fulfilled here...arey koi mere OC ko leke itna concerned hy...I'm so happy... J

**Now goes the story**

* * *

><p>Daya sat down there itself on the bench...<p>

Here inside Adi looked at his way of going and shook his head in disappointment with "ajeeb hey..Mumbai chor k chala jayega to sab achanaq se hero smjhenge?purani adat hey.."

Then looked at the watch "Daya ane wala tha..aya nahi aab taq?"

He moved out and noticed Daya sitting on the nearby bench resting his chin on his palms…

He cam beside him "Daya tum yeahi kiu baith.."

Daya looked up… "kya hua?koi problem hey?"

Daya shook in no..Adi confusingly asked "fir?'

"kuch nahi…bas.."

Adi looked at him fr few moments then said "ayo cabin my ayo.."

They both entered the cabin and took their sits.. Adi started "kab aye tum.'

"bas abhie.."

"jab Abhijeet yeahi tha tab hey na?"

Daya looked down

"usne dekha tumhe?"

"nahi sayed.."

"Daya Abhijeet kahi jayega nahi..filal disturb hey isliye.."

"nahi Adi ager eaha use uncomfortable feel hota hey to.."

"bahar use comfortable feel hoga?"

"sayed..at least use woha yea to nahi lagega ki sab senior inspector Abhijeet ki majaq ura rahe hey…"

"aur isse who khush rehlega?sabse dur?"

Daya kept silence..Adi continued "yea jo vagne ka daura hey na yea bahut purani beemari hey tumhare uss Abhi ki..per daura hy jyada din rehta nahi.."

"Abhi musibat se vagta nahi.."

"yeahi to mushkil hey musibat se admi vage to kahi na kahi jake wo khatam hoti hey..pr admi khud se vaage to wo khatam nahi hoti.."

Daya looked at him with questioning eyes..

"yea ek strong image banana ki bimari hey..kahi log uss image ki ander ki normal bande ko na dekh ley.."

Daya smiled a bit..but Adi was already irritated "daant mat dikhao..cls 8 mey jab sab chote bache hote hey tab bhi janab ko fiqar thi ki use koi weak na mnle..tute payer ki saath mid-terms dene agaye they.."

Daya was looking at him amusingly.. Adi continued

"aur college mey exam nahi de paya tha pox ki wajase to janab ney faisla kiya college chor denge..warna log has sakte hey..pehli bar kisi ko pox jo hua..arey utni choti baat mey jiski soch uss tarah ho sakti ho wo to iss bar aisa sochega hi.."

He made a face

Daya smiled a bit then sighed with "Adi mujhe pata hey tum iss baat ko leke Abhijeet ki sarr kahoge.."

Adi glared..Daya corrected

'I mean use smjhane ki koshish karoge..per please nahi…"

"kya matlab.."

A pair of feet stopped just outside the cabin door..while Daya continued

"Abhi ko ager kahi aur sakun mile to okay na?jaye wo..aise depressed rehna se to wo behtar hey..tum smjhaoge..fir thora emotional batein..wo ruk jyega per humesha iss taqleef ki saath rehega ki wo bekar.. (his voice trembled..after a small pause) nahi Adi bas woe k bar pura thik ho jaye..fir jaisa cah jaha cahe..iss baat per koi smjhana wagera nahi kerna.."

"aur isse khush rahoge?"

"mein?Adi yea mission Abhi ke liye nahi aya tha…wo to last moment meri tabiyet bigar gayi isliye..warna sayed itna sab Abhijeet ko face hi nahi kerna parta…yea sab mere hisse ka.."

The person standing outside clutched the backrest of the bench near him tightly…

Adi stood up in a rash with "acha to tab Abhijeet bahut khush rehta ki acha hua mein to bach gaya..vale hi Daya ko kuch hua ho.."

'Adi.."

"kya hey…dono mahan admi..bhasan dete rehte hey..ek itna strong ki log kuch kahe isse pehle hi sun lete hey ki log has rahe hey…to kya solution hey..chalo vaag jao…Mumbai ki bahar to sab arti utarenge uski…sare kharab log to yeahi hey uski seher mey…aur dusra to aur bhi bariya…bhai haath mera janatha kisi aur ka gaya to usne bari ahsan ki..to uss ahsan ki badle use manmani kerne do…"

"Adi meine manmani kern ko nahi kaha mein bas.."

"chup…mein bas…pata hey yea prosthetic arms ki bad bhi kitni problem hoti hey..uss bache ko dekha tha na..aab bhi regular session check up ke liye ana parta hey..thora chot lag jaye to immediate dikhana hota hey…ager galti se bhi haath pey koi hard pressure ajaye to assistance leni parti hey..dard ho to massage kerna parta hey..ager haath ko koi jhatka lage to bleeding yeaha taq log faint ho sakte hey…bahar jayenge..bahar inn sab ka khayal unka bhoot rakhega…sakun milega?sakun milte milte ek aisa nursing ho jaye indigo bar ki aram sakun urr jaye…hey na?"

Daya looked down "Adi mein kya karu..kaise rok lu use..mein usse najre bhi nahi mila pata yaar…"

The person outside bit his lips and shook his head in no…

Daya continued "wo forcefully jyada exercise krta hey..jaldi fit hona hey use…ek bar discharge taq nahi manga..hospital rehna mey humsha itna problem create krta hey ki ACP sir taq har man late hey..aur aab jab discharge mil sakta bhi hey to usne jid to durr kaha taq nahi..team se milna bhi nahi gawarah hey use..sabse najre churata hey…mujhe samajh nahi ata kya baat karu…pehle itni baatein hoti thi ki…aur aab kya baat karu..bureau ka kuch batau to kaise chup ho jata hy…koi masti ki baat karu o ajjeb si udas ajati hey….17 saal mey pehli bar hum dono ek saath baithe rehte hey wo bhi khamosh…"

The person outside wiped his tears and tried to stop it from flowing more..but tears are not interested to obey…

"Adi isse behtar hota na ki mein hi jata mission mey.."

The person outside shook his head firmly in negative

"tab dukh nahi hota Abhijeet ko?"

"hota jarur hota per wo jyada samjhdar hey na to sab sambhal bhi leta..tumhe pata hey meine usse baatein chupai.."

"kya?" Adi's tone had also calmed down now..

"uski CID chorne ki orders a chuke hey…parso..mein isiliye parso raat nahi apaya…himmat nahi hui…aab to Abhi ki smmne mein rob hi nahi pata hu..Adi Abhi to Mumbai se jayega to sayed sakun mil jaye..mein kya karu yaar…"

He broke down crying…

Adi didn't console him only patted his shoulder lightly but didn't once tell to stop him..

The person standing outside take a deep breath wiped away the tears and closed his eyes fr a moment then moved away from the place..

After some minutes Daya controlled himself and wiped his tears Adi said "muh dho lo..fr mil lo jake..fiqar mat karo..kuch smjhaunga nahi..bas jab taq medical support ki jarurat hey wohi sab kahnga…jao tum.."

Daya nodded and moved to the attached washroom washed his face to wipe off all the remains' of tears and moved to Abhijeet's room..

Adi sat down on his char with a low whisper "doctor taq hi rehta hu thik rehega…"

A nurse came in with news of another patient and Adi vanished into dr Aditya moving with the nurse..

**Pls R and R **

**this chapter is mainly fr shzk zehra apa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all readers..**

**Thanks to all reviews...**

* * *

><p>Abhijeet was standing near the window of his room when Daya came in he look at the back of Abhijeet then silently called "Abhijeet..."<p>

Abhijeet took a deep breath then turned towards Daya with "aj bureau mey case nahi tha kya?5 bate hi agaye?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr some moments then said "tha ek mamuli sa..sambhal lenge sab.."

Then thought something so added "wo actually mujhe kuch files krni thi to isliye jaldi nikal aya..socha ek bar mil lu fir.."

"to itni explanation kiu de rahe ho?arey ager mere liye bhi jaldi aye ho to mujhe bura nahi lagega.."

Abhijeet said in a very calm voice..Daya looked at him strangely…

Abhijeet smiled went over to his bed with "actually ek baat krni thi tumse..isliy wait ker hi raha tha.."

"kya baat…krni hey.." Daya asked quite tensed.. Abhijeet loojed at the tensed face then said in the old tone which Daya was missing badly as "discharge nahi kerwaye ga mera?"

Daya opened his mouth to say something but no words came up he grasped two times then Abhijeet said "yea muh ka exersice bad mey kerna filal ja jake Adi se mere discharge ki baat ker.."

"dis..char..ge…mtlb tum..gher.. gher jaoge?"

"kiu kahi aur vejne ka irada tha?"

"nahi..mein..mein.."

"discharge.."

"ha jata hu…pr.."

"per?"

"wo checkup..exersice, follow up..wo.."

"ha to bureau jate waqt drop ker dena..aur ager Adi permission dey to cab se nikal jaunga mein warna sham ko lauute waqt pick ker lena..problem hoga?"

Daya was looking at Abhijeet in total disbelief..

Abhijeet called softly "Daya?"

Daya looked at him with a teary smile.. "boss..tum…"

"hmm.."

Daya plunged on him tightly… "arey arey aram se yaar..firse haath pey lag jayegi na?"

Daya loosened his grip but didn't left Abhijeet after some moments Abhijeet felt his shoulder getting wet..

He caressed Daya's hairs with "sorry Daya.."

"tum kiu sorry bol rae ho boss?"

"mujhe serf apni dikhai di..tere cehre se sab pata chal jata hey mujhe yea dava kerta tha per kuch samjh hi nahi paya…maaf ker dey pls.."

"nahi Abhi tum to sach mey sab samjh jate ho..wo tum pareshan they na.."

"to tu bhi to pareshan tha..acha chal aab rona dhona bandh kr..chal ja jake discharge ki batein kr…"

Daya separated from him and smiled.. Abhijeet wiped his tears "chal ja…"

Daya moved out happily…

Abhijeet sighed "mein sach mey bekar mey pareshan ho raha tha,meri taqat to mere saath hi hey…"

.

.

Daya entered Adi's cabin but he is not present there so he started pacing up and down the corridor when his phone rang…

He picked the call with "hello sir.."

ACP sir can sense the happiness from his voice "Daya kya baat hey bahut khush lag rahe ho?"

"ha sir..aj Abhi ne khud discharge ki baat boli sir.."

"kya?"

"jee sir.."

"per Daya wo check up wagera kerwayega na..yea gher ane ki.."

"nahi khud kaha ki wo regular ayega..aur sir Abhi bahut din bad phle jaise.."

ACP sir closed his eyes..Daya feeling the silence "sir.."

'ha Daya.."

"kya hua sir.."

"kuch nahi bas…"

"aapko dil kerta hey na Abhi se milne ka?"

ACP sir sighed "tum use force mat kerna Daya.."

"jee sir…"

"khayal rakhna.."

"jee sir.."

The call got cut..Daya noticed Adi coming..

"Adi.."

"hmm kya hua.."

"Abhijeet ne veja discharge ke liye.."

Adi looked at Daya's face murmured "sach mey ise kisne CID officer bana diya..pagal hey..abhie ro raha tha aab dekho.."

Daya jerked him "Adi.."

Adi smiled with "mein papers ready kerta hu..per use check up aur exercise.."

"boss ne khud kaha wo ayega regular.."

Ad frowned "achanaq.."

"matlab.."

"kuch nahi.."

He handed him a prescription "jao yea sare dawai le lo aur fir yea form fill up ker ke reception mey submit kr lo..mein ek bar baat kr ke ata hu.."

"Adi koi problem?"

"arey nahi babah..bas aese hi..dost to hey na mera?"

Daya nodded and moved to pharmacy

Adi moved to Abhijeet's room who was grabbing his stuffs in the bag already ready to move..

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet turned..

'ha Adi..wo discharge.."

"ha Daya gaya hey..tumne baat sun li na mere aur Daya ki.."

Abhijeet looked down..

Adi sighed "aab iss himmat ko banaye rakhna apne liye na sahi.."

"nahi Adi aab dobara kamjor nahi parunga mey cahe mein khud imagine karu yea sachie mey log hase wo daura mujhe nahi parega.."

Adi looked down scratching his head "kuch jyada hi sun liya.,."

"hmm?"

"kuch nahi gher jao…per filal aram se rehna..iron man.."

"nahi banunga…normal insaan hi thik hey.."

Both smiled… "to Mumbai chorna.."

Abhijeet smiled shyly..

Adi sighed "sach mey daure parte hey yaar…"

"Daya ko kuch mat kehna.."

"haan?kiu?"

"uske ander se sare batein nikalna hey..aise chup ke sunna nahi hey…"

"sach mey do mahan insaan"

Abhijeet strictly said "Adi.."

"mein chalta hu..patients…bina daurey ke.."

He rushed out..Abhijeet smiled..Adi peeped in again with "kal se regular.."

"ajaunga babah..fit hone ka daura abhie bhi hey.."

Both smiled and Adi moved out..Abhijeet sighed looked towards his left arm…

Heard his well known footsteps so immediately changed his expression..Daya entered..

"boss lo sab ho gaya chalo.."

He picked up the bags and both moved out…

Abhijeet for last time sighed and moved

* * *

><p><strong>Pls R and R <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all readers..**

**Thanks to all reviews...**

**r and r **iss stry ki bad aapki plot strt hogi.. i dnt knw justice ker pangi yea nahi..per i wl try...just few days more

* * *

><p>Twenty long days...480 hours have passed as per rule of time…<p>

Abhijeet was coming out of the hospital late evening with Aditya…

"Aj Daya nahi aya?"

"Use pune jana tha…do din se bahana bana raha tha aj blackmail kerke vej diya..."

"Tum use blackmail ker lete ho?"

"kya matlb?"

"Nahi mujhe laga tha yea usika department hey..."

"Adi..."

"Sorry sorry...acha choro gher hi aoge na to chalo drop..."

"mein gher nahi jaunga.."

"kiu?fitness certificate milne ka yea matlab nahi ki tum suru ho jao..filal.."

"arey suno to sahi..lecture diye jarahe ho bina sune..mein ACP sir ki gher jane wala hu.."

"kya?"

"kya hua?"

"tum ACP sir se..miloge?"

"haan yaar..sayed pehle hi mil lena cahiye tha per kahi na kahi sir ki smne jane ki..aj jaunga..pata hey bureau mey sab roj Daya se puchte hey per mein kahi disturb na hu isliye kisine milne ki koshish nahi ki..sir bahut khush hoge yea fitness certificate pr…"

Adi pressed his shoulder "baitho..drop ker deta hu.."

Both sat in the car…

After some moments Adi looked towards Abhijeet who was looking outside then again concentrated on road..he repeated the action two three times when Abhijeet asked "accident kerwane ka irada hey yea kuch kehne ka?"

"ha actually..wo.."

Abhijeet turned to him "kya hua..bolo.."

"tumne aab kya socha?"

A mixture o motions passed over Abhijeet's face…

"sorry per bas.."

"nahi Adi it's ok..yea sawal mere ander bhi chal raha hey per jabab nahi pata…jab jab agey ka sochta hu to bas..khali sunapan hi dikhai deti hey..dil sach mey kerta hey ki kahi vag jau..per…"

They both passed the rest of journey in silence and soon reached ACP sir's house

Abhijeet got down with "to kal se to regular.."

"nahi bas agar problem ho to ajana..aur halka sa bhi dard ho ya kuch to phone ker dena…aur Abhijeet"

Abhijeet who was about to close the door looked up "hmm.."

"jindegi ko bina maajhi ki nau mat banne dena..yeauhi gujarti rahe aise mat bana dena.."

Abhijeet looked at him fr a second then nodded..

Adi started the car and drove back..Abhijeet after taking some deep breaths ranged the doorbell

The servant opened the door and after seeing Abhijeet said in a happy tone "saab aap?"

"ha…sir hey gher mey?"

"haan..ayiye na..aap aab kaise.."

"mein bilkul thik hu…aap kaise ho kaka.."

ACP sir came out of his study "kisse baat ker rahe ho Jugnu.."

Jugnu turned towards ACP sir found him looking at Abhijeet so moved out with "mein coffee lata hu.."

Abhijeet came forward with "sir.."

ACP sir nodded… "aap kaise hey sir?"

"itni din bad yaad ayi Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked down with "sorry sir..pata nahi sir kisi ki samna kerne ki himmat hi nahi juta pa raha tha..dil kerta tha sab chor char k kahi vaag jau…ager Daya na hota to sayed mein sach mey bikher jata sir…"

ACP patted his shoulder "aise nahi kehte Abhijeet…tum to bahut bahadur.." ACP sir felt a lump in his throat..

"sir please..I'm sorry.."

ACP patted his cheeks softly "ayo baitho.."

They both sat on the lounge after a minute of silence Abhijeet asked "sir aap mujhe wo orders nahi denge?"

"orders?"

"CID chorne ki jo orders mere liya HQ se aye.."

"tum..per..Daya e to.."

"usne nahi bataya..per baat to sach hey na?"

ACP look down "mein koshish ker raha hu..at least ground level per trainer yea.."

"sir please…17 saal pehle bhi aapne apne risk pey yea koshish ki thi..iss bar nahi..please sir.."

ACP sir sighed

Abhijeet said "kal bureau ja ke order le sakta hu?"

"hmm…"

"sab kaise hey? Freddy? doctor saab…wo sab…"

"sab tumhe bahut miss krte hey Abhijeet bahut..pr tum yea sab kabhie Daya se kiu nahi puchte?"

"kaise puchu sir?ajkal wo gin chun k soch k batein kerne laga hy mujse…sir pata hey wok isi aur se kehta hey kiu ski pass mujse baat kerne ki topic nahi hey..na mujhse sab share kerni ki.."

ACP sir pressed his palms with "wo tumhe aur pareshan nahi.."

"pata hey..janta hu mein per aapko malum hey meine socha tha sab se dur chala jaunga..bas usike karan to..per sir wohi kahi kho gaya hey.."

"to tum wapas le ayo.."

Abhijeet looked up…

"Abhijeet..valehi senior inspector Abhijeet na reh payo..jindegi to nahi ruti na usse?jaise tum soch rahe ho ki Daya kho gaya hey waise hi sayed use lag raha hey tum kho gaye ho…uska boss kho gaya hey..khud o wapas lao..wo khud ajayega.."

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir with hope who nodded in assurance… Jugnu delivered coffee and cake and ACP sir signaled him to start taking it..

After taking two three sips in silence Abhijeet initiated "sir aapko kuch dikhana tha..Daya yeahi hey nahi to kisise to kehna tha.."

"ha bolo.."

He pulled out a report from his pocket and handed it over to ACP who confusingly opened it but soon a smile came over his lips "to aab mera beta bilkul fit…"

Abhijeet smiled

ACP sir can see the light shy smile..he was really missing it so continued "bechara.."

Abhijeet looked up "jee.."

"arey tmhara wo bhai..kuch hi din to usne tumpey hokum chalaye aab wapas tum suru ker doge..to bechara.."

Abhijeet's face lit up with the shy smile as "kya sir aap bhi..."

They both sipped the coffee in silence fr some moments then ACP sir asked "waise pechle lgvag teen week se daya kuch jyada hi pareshan lag raha hey…kuch hua kya?"

Abhijeet looked up then sighed he rememembeed 9days back

_Daya is late to come back from bureau so abhijet thought of arranging the diner but according to dctrs advice didn't went near the stov so ordered some food…_

_But whn aftr coming back of daya Abhijet was about to serve the food he found wrong orders were delivered..and the items delivred is very much disliked by daya…_

_Before Abhijeet can react anything daya came out looked at the food and then sat down with "kya hua khana laga rahe ho ruk gaye?"_

_Abhijeet contined serving then said "ye to tuje bilkul pasand nahi na?"_

_Daya strted eating with "ab zaroori to nahi...ke insaan ko jo baat pasand ho humesha wohi kuch ho..."_

**Abhijeet rememebers this same daya had once reacted completely opposite to same situation…**

**"galat orders deliver hue to kya mein wo sab kha lu?mujse nhi hota..tum thik thak kuch bana do jaldise"**

**"dekh aab mein kuch nahi kerne wala.."**

**"fir mein bhi nahi khane wala.."**

**And the room door shut closed**

"Abhijet…"

Abhijet came back to present with the call and said "wo sir bas..wo.."

ACP looked at him keenly then patted his back with "koi bhi faisla lene se pehle dekh lena kahi wo faisla saja na ban jaye.."

Abhijeet nodded then sad "sir mujhe kuch samah nahi araha aab kya karu..kis raste pey chalna suru karu…"

"ismey mein tumhe kuch nahi kehne wala khud socho..dhundo apni rah ko.."

Abhijet looked at ACP then nodded "jee sir..acha sir mein chalta hu..goodnight.."

"goodnight beta.."

Abhijeet took a cab and moved back to his house.

He entered the house..prepared some light food thn cam back to hall..he was really thoughtfull about now what…

He was pacing up and down the hall…his mind went back to the name

**ASTHA KA GHER**

He pulled out his phone and called Adi..

"ha Abhijeet bolo.."

"Adi..meine soch liya.."

"kya?"

"wo jo ngo tha..to usmey..matlab..kya mein kisi kaam asakta hu.."

"Abhijeet tum..yaar tumne bahut acha socha..tum to..acha ruko Prathista se baat ker lu..tumhe ek do ghante mey call keru?"

"adi itni bhi excited mat ho..baat krlo aram se.."

They disconnected the call

Abhijeet smiled…he was still moving up and down when he heard door being opened….

* * *

><p><strong>Pls R and R <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all readers..**

**Thanks to all reviews...**

* * *

><p>Abhijeet turned towards the door. The door got opened…Daya came in…its clear from his face that he is feeling tired<p>

But he didn't say anything regarding that but said "arey tum…dinner ker lena tha na…mein aur bhi late ho sakta hu..Ruko mein kuch.."

Abhijeet cut him with "mein kuch order ker deta hu..tum fresh ho jao jake.."

Daya looked up "per bahar ke khane mey…"

"kaha na jake fresh ho jao.."

Daya moved to his room…Abhijeet ordered fr some stuffs then moved to his own room…aft about half an hour the doorbell rang..

Before Abhijeet can move out Daya opened the door took the food and was about to pay when the ordering voice stopped him "ja ke khana lagao.."

Daya looked at the voice Abhijeet came forward gave the money and closed the door..

Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi kab thik se baat kerega..kya karu mein iska.."

He moved to dining, found the food being served..this is not the food he ordered and these foods are most disliked by Daya…

But Daya silently after serving the food sat down on the chair and started taking food..

Abhijeet sat down with "Daya yea tumhe to..pasand nahi..tum ruko kuch aur…yea to khate bhi nahi tum.."

"jarurat nahi hey na ki har waqt jo aapko pasand ho wohi ho…adjustment kerna hota hey Abhijeet.." Daya said rather plainly…

Abhijeet kept silence fr a second… "Daya meine yea order nahi kiya…yea galti se.."

Daya looked up smiled with "Abhi..mujhe pata hey..aab kahoge bhi…"

Daya engaged in eating…Abhijeet too started eating in slow speed..

He started remembering an incident two years back

**"dekho Abhi mein yea khana nahi khane wala…dukandar ne order galat deliver kiya to mein kiu khau?"**

**"Daya ek din ki baat hey na..please…aj energy nahi hey yaar kuch aur banana ki.."**

**"to tum yea khao..min apna kuch dekh lunga.."**

**He moves to take a glass of milk and then back to his room..**

**"ruk ja..baith..bana deta hu kuch…aise sari raat gujarega to mein bhi kaha kha paunga..lunch mey bhi mujhe vej diya aur fir DCP ki chaqqar mey tu ne kuch nahi khaya..ruk aab..banata hu.."**

Abhijeet sighed with a thought "kiu jabardasti khud ko badal raha hey yaar…"

He looked forward Daya had eaten half of his food and got up.. Abhijeet smiled under his teethes "lo jyada der nai kiya gaya sahab ki tapyasya.."

He too got up disposed all the things and was about to move to stove…

**"Abhijeet filal gas ki asspas bhi mat jana.."**

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes fr a second…

He turned to se Daya, who too was looking at him from dining space after coming back from his room with the empty jug…

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr a moment then rushed back to his room immediately after grabbing the water bottle from dining table..he closed the door..

Abhijeet was about to move when his phone rang and he picked the call seeing the caller id of Adi..

After finishing the call Abhijeet came near to Daya's room he thought fr a minute.. "so gaya hoga sayed thak bhi to gaya tha"

He slowly opens the door and the scene in front of him pinches his heart..

Daya is sleeping..AC lowered…and quilt is properly covering him…

**Daya was damn tired Abhijeet too..both after entering house went to respective room and Daya directly went to bed…Abhijeet after freshening up went to check Daya found him lying on bed even with shoes on…**

**Abhi started his lectures with "uff ye larka... zara bhi khayal nahi khud ka...hu jo mein khidmat kerne ko.."**

**He moves in lowers the AC temperature and covers Daya properly…then ruffled his hairs…**

**Daya smiles…**

**Abhijeet too smiles "jaag raha hai...abhie tak to natak kiun.."**

**"boss tumhe pata hai na..muje neend nahi aati...jab tak tum aise nahi ate…"**

**"aur... kuch orha kiun nahi...koi quilt wagera...sardi lag jati to..."**

**"wo bhi to tumhara kaam hai na..."**

**"aur sahab... apne kaam khud kab karna shuru karein ge..."**

**"tum ho to muje kia pari hai kam karne ki..."**

Present...

Abhi ruffled his hairs..and he was thinking... "kya Daya waqai mein so raha hai...sorry yaar meri wajah se..tu khud ko kiu taqlef de raha hey…"

and he moved out

Daya opened his eyes "bosss...koi baat nahi agar dur hi khushi mile tumhe to wohi sahi.." smiled "aab sayed neend ajaye.,boss ne apna kaam jo ker diya.." bit his tongue "kya Daya aab adat dal le akele sone ki"

He closed his eyes tightly this time with sooth..

.

.

.

Next morning Daya moved earlier with "Abhijeet mujhe aj court jana hy to jaldi nikalta hu..tum lunch ker lena fir medicine aur han..exercise.."

"ha ha sab ker lunga tum aram se apna breakfast kro aur niklo…"

Daya gulped the toast and juice and rushed out..

Abhijeet felt relaxed "mtlb janmein bureau jaunga yea woha nahi hoga..acha hey warna…sir aur mere dono ke liye mushkil ho jati…"

He moved to change and then moved out to bureau…

He is feeling strange…

**"welcome back senior inspector Abhijeet…"**

**"per sir mein.."**

**"ha tum..tum iss audhe per wapas arahe ho.."**

Abhijeet remembered 17 years back he got the rejoining letter with continuous effort of Daya and ACP sir..

He remembers the day ACP first time praised him..or he remembered it as first time

**"well done my boy…"**

The acid mark….it's a mark of pride fr him…the first time he got suspected..the bribe case…the numerous time of him getting hurt…the wound of bullets…the call of Daya which had brought him back to life on road…the DCP's offering him gun…

"ACP banne ki shauq umid..kuch tha tab bhi haan..ACP sir ko chot deke to nahi…per aj to sare sapne hi…arey koi baat nahi ACP sir ki bad Daya hi to…"

He smiled on his own…

The whole journey came one by one in front of him..the great fall from the waterfall…the teasing of freddy…Vivek..Tasha..kajal…sudhakar….Asha…

His cab reached bureau…

* * *

><p><strong>Pls R and R <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to al reviewers…**

**R and r **mene aapki plot pey kaam chalu kiya to bar bar lag raha hey iss concept pey jo bhi scene likhne jau wo kisi na kisi stry se repeated hey…waise hey aj kal mere story ki types repetitive ho chuki hey…so I cnt think I can do justice to ur plot..I have even discussed it with my ff frnds..but… so pls aap kisi aur ache writer ko plot de do…kaan pakerke maafi..srry

**Now let's go on with the story**

Abhijeet looked up at the bureau…a painful breath escaped his mouth he slowly entered the bureau…

Freddy is the first one to notice Abhijeet and welcome him with a loud call as "sir...aap"

All other turned towards the gate with a 100dollar smile o their faces...Abhijeet too managed a smile…Vivek came forward "sir aap kaise hey?"

Abhijeet just nod with "tum sab kaise ho..aur kaam kaisa chal raha hey.."

Rajat said in serious tone "sir aap..akele..Daya sir.."

"use nahi pata mein yeahi aya hu..tum log ne bataya nahi kaise ho?"

Freddy looked down "kaise ho sakte hey sir.."

A silence prevailed…Sachin tried to break the silence with "hum aapko bahut miss krte hey sir"

Abhijeet looked down..ACP sir who was looking at all this from cabin came out with "Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet turned with 'good morning sir..wo letter.."

ACP sir glanced at other officers who allowed down…ACP sir sighed with "ayo cabin mey ayo.."

They both entered the cabin..ACP sir turned to take out the letter from his drawer..he turned and found Abhijeet looking all around the cabin minutely…then stopped his gaze on the photograph of trio receiving award…

"Abhijeet.."

"hmm.."

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts "jee sir..wo mein srry…bas.."

"tum yeaha last bar nahi arahe ho…"

"sir aap ya.."

"kya ager mujhe jarurat paregi to nahi ayoge?kabhie kamjor par jau to nahi ayoge?"

Abhijeet cam forward "sir yea aap kaise batein.."

"fir aise kiu soch rahe ho.."

"sir mein aab kya kisi ka kaam ayunga..mein.."

"17saal pehle bhi yeahi socha tha na tumne.."

"per sir tab HQ ne.."

"mere blind hone pey bhi HQ ne..kya mere najre wapas na ati to tum log mujhe bhul…"

"sir..please..hum aapke bina…"

"yaad hey Abhijeet…sab yaad hey…"

A silence remained between the both…

Abhijeet asked in a teary tone after some moments "sir aap ko mein yaad to ayunga na?"

"Abhijeet..tum.."

Then he wrapped Abhijeet with "pagal ho gaye ho tum..kaise baat ker rahe ho..tumhe hummese koi kabhie bhul sakte hey?aur tum humare jarurat yea adat nahi beta humare hissa ho.."

Abhijeet composed himself in these fatherly hug then separated and cleared his eyes with "sir apna khayal rakhna..baki sab bhi…dr saab ko.."

"miloge nahi Salunkhe se?"

Abhijeet paused fr a moment then nodded…

"sir Daya ka aap.."

"beta.."

Abhijeet took the letter signed the desired form and sighed "chalta hu sir…"

.

.

.

Here outside freddy was silently looking at the cabin door through which Abhijeet vanished Vivek called "sir?"

"Vivek Abhijeet sir aab mere khichai kabhie nahi kerenge na? …"

Rajat too sighed with "wo gussa…wo teasing.."

Sachin smiled dreamily "criminals ki saath bhi tang khichai…"

Nikhil who was silent till now said "lab ki wo masti.."

Vivek smiled "freddy sir aapko yaad hey Abhijeet sir aur mein aur Daya sir milke aapko.."

"Manisha se kaise mere shikayet..aab…kaun.."

A voice answered "kiu mein hi karunga.."

All turned..Abhijeet came forward "fiqar mat kro…bhabi jee ko tmhari karname bhi mein hi lagaunga..baaki ka sab bhi karunga…jab bhi miss karoge na bula lena.."

A smile came up on everyone's face..

Freddy came forward "sir aap aapna khayal rakhna…"

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder and nodded…

Then said "Freddy apna sir ka aur bakio ka khyal rakhna…"

"jee sir…aap fiqar mat kijiye…aur Daya sir ka bhi…"

Abhijeet smiled..

"chalta hu…"

He looked around… "khayal rakhna tum sab.."

He really rushed out..found Salunkhe sir standing just outside…

"doctor saab…"

"kaise ho Abhijeet.."

"thik..thik hu…"

He took a deep breath "doctor saab mujhe maaf.."

"Abhijeet…?"

"bahut tang kiya meine aapko.."

"Abhijeet tum ase…"

After a meaningful silence Abhijeet said "sir aap apna bahut khyal rakhna…"

"tum bhi beta..aur mera lab humesha tumhara intejer kerega.."

Abhijeet nodded ad moved out…

He took a cab directly to hospital..

He entered Adi's cabin who was away fr a round…

After about an hour Adi came in found Abhijeet in deep thoughts..

Adi asked "Abhijeet..tum.."

"bureau gaya tha.."

"kiu?"

"letter lene.."

Adi sat down… "thik ho.."

"hmm…aj jana hey na?"

"ha Uska main office pune mey hey to tumhe aj hi nikalna.."

"hmmm sham ko nikalta hu..meeting to kal hey na?"

"haan…per tum…"

"cab bol dunga.."

"arey meine wo nahi pucha…Daya ko bataya tumne?"

"uhun..aab taq bataya nahi..janab ne khamoshi ki kambal tan k rakha hey…to mujhe intejer hey ki puche…tabhie bataunga.."

"dono hi pagal ho…"

"hmm..aab gher chlta hu…"

He moved out…he actually came here just to divert his mind a little

.

.

.

He was getting ready in his room when he heard the main door opening..he moved out with his bag..

Daya looked at him ready…with a bag…

"tum..ja..rae ho.."

Abhijeet keenly looking at him answered 'hmm…"

"acha…"

Daya was about to move to his room "aur kuch nahi puchoge?"

"nahi…dhyan se jana.."

Daya moved in..Abhijeet shook his head "ajeeb pagal hey.."

And moved out..

**R and R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all reviewers…**

**Now let's go on with the story**

Daya was lying n his bed silently taken a holiday from bureau today…h had tied to call Adi ask him if he knew where Abhijeet had gone...but Adi didn't receive his call...he was awake whole night but now the tiredness overcoming him...his eyes were automatically closing...

He look at the watch...it's already 5pm...

"Abhi ek call to Ker sakta tha na..."

He changed his side...and in anger checked thirty time his phone…threw it aside buried his face in the pillow...soon slept unknowingly...

His sleep broke with a noise of door being opened…

He opened his eyes but before he can doo anything further he felt the lights of his room turning on...

He automatically closed his eyes with the light and felt a hand over his forehead…

He opened his eyes and saw the smiling face he always wants to see around…

"Abhi…

He forwarded his hand and touched Abhijeet…then sat up with a jerk "tum...agaye…"

Abhijeet smiled and shook his head in no "nahi mein raste mey hi hu…"

"bossss…tum..tum to chale gaye they na?"

"haan…gaya tha..to?"

"fir..matlab.."

"tujhe laga mey humesha ke liye ja raha hu?"

Daya nodded in yes then suddenly hugged him tightly "tum nahi jarahe they..tum…"

Abhijeet smiled lightly "arey mein bas ek kaam k liye gaya tha…kaha jaunga haan…"

"fir bataya kiu nahi?" Daya asked childishly

"tune pucha kiu nahi?" Abhijeet was ruffling his hairs with his right hand…

"mein darr gaya tha na…tum jane ki soch..mujhe bahut darr laga.."

"isiliye baat bhi nahi kiya?"

"hmm…"

"ager mein sach mey chala gaya hota to?"

"tum woha khush to rehete na?"

"aur tu?"

Daya separated from the hug.. "mein bhi khush rehta.." He looked down…

"dikh raha hey..ek din mey hi dikh raha hey…pagal apni baat bol nahi sakta tha?"

Daya look up "tum khud bahut pareshan they mein aur kya…"

"tere batein mujhe pareshan nahi krti yaar…pe teri khamoshi to krti hey na?"

Daya smiled "sorry…wo meine tumhari aur Adi ki..tum bahut disturb they to…mein aur kya kehta.."

"tune to usse pehle hi chor diya tha..apni baat batana..koi bhi baat share krna..consciously baat krta tha taaki koi baat mujhe hurt na kre…"

Daya was looking down…he tried to change the topic with "tum kis kaam se gaye they?"

"baat badal k faida nahi hey Daya.."

"boss mein to bas..kya mien pooch bhi nahi sakta aab?"

"ker ker aur emotional blackmail ker.."

"boss…"

"tujhe Kabir yaad hey?"

"wo bacha?"

"ha…usiki uss NGO mey ek kaam ki sinsile mey…'

"Abhi…"

"nahi yaar sach mey mein khush hu.."

Daya silently look down…

Abhijeet sighed..

"chal dopeher o to khaya nahi hoga..aab jake khane ka intejam ker..jaldi ane ki chaqqar mey men bhi bina kuch khaye chala aya…"

"tumhara kaam pune my.."

"jee nahi…tere sarr pey hi sabar rahunga mein.."

Daya smiled and got up with "kab se..'

"kal.."

He stopped with ringing of Daya's phone Daya recived with "ACP sir ki call.."

After finished his calling Daya made a tensed face..

Abhijeet who was already in kitchen searching fr cookies ask "yah aise muh kiu bana raha hey?"

"wo sir ne kal..mujhe Delhi jane ko kaha..kal raat ko nikalna hey teen din k liye.."

"ha to?"

Daya looked up at Abhijeet for few minutes…after some seconds his tensed expression vanishes with "kuch nahi chalo khana bna leta hu..tum vegetables cut kr do.."

"arey itni journey ker k aya hu thora rehem kr.."

"ha karunga na khane ki bad..'

"uff..'

And they both got busy in their dinner chores…

.

.

.

Next morning Abhijeet was getting ready when Daya knocked his room door with "ander ayu?"

"aja..'

"tum aj woha jarahe ho na?"

"haa…"

"mujhe to raat ko nikalna hoga..to subha mein free hu..to mein wo.."

Abhijeet turned to face Daya who looked down immediately

"mere saath jana hey na?"

Daya nodded..

Abhijeet came forward pulled up his face with "apni ankho se dekhna hey?"

"Abhi mujhe acha nahi lag raha hey na..mein…"

"Daya aisa kerega to bureau my man nahi laga payega na tu?acha chal aj mere saath chal apni tassalli ker ley..fir promise ker bureau mey pura dil lagayga?"

"hmm.."

"hmm nahi..promise ker…"

"Abhi dil hi nahi lagta yaar…bahut suna sa..kal ko ager koi aur senior inspector..fir mujhe nahi kerna kaam woha.."

Abhijeet shook his head with "aja baith.."

He made him sit on bed and sat beside with "mein berau gaya tha.."

"kya?"

"haan..woh letter lene..woha sab mere saath saath tujhe bhi bahut miss kernel age…tu aise kerega to kaise chalega?aur ager kal koi aur senior officer aya bhi jaye to kya?woh senior inspector Abhijeet to nahi hoga..na tera Abhi..fir?tujhe woha serf apni nahi mere bhi kaami puri krni hey..smjha na?"

"per mujhe bahut akela.."

"kiu?mein hu na?koi uljhan ho prshani ho..bureau mey nahi rahunga to kya saath nahi de sakta?"

"Abhi ek baat puchu?"

"hmm.."

"nahi kuch nahi..chalo aab late ho jayenge.."

Abhijeet fr sm moments look at Daya then nodded and both moved to that ASTHA KI GHER

Kabir was the first one to welcome them and the new journey started of Abhijeet not as senior inspector Abhijeet but as the physical trainer of those children who are really special to us…

At night Daya moved to Delhi after reaching there he called Abhijeet who had just entered home

"ha boss..gher agaye?"

"hmm..pahuch gaye tum.."

'haan…"

There's a silence..

"Daya kuch kehna hey?"

"boss tum khush to ho na?"

"ha.."

"sach?"

"ha yaar..in bacho ko dekha tha na tune?unki pass na koi apna hey na jindegi ki kuch hubsurat yaad..bahut karwa rasta se hoke to eaha aye..fir bhi khush to hey na?to jab mere paas mere Khushi khud hey..meri taqat hey fir mein nahi hosakta.."

Daya was silent fr a minute then said "boss..mein teen din bad ane wala hu…aur sayed call na ker pau..okay?"

"okay..khayal rakhna apna.."

"tum bhi.."

"hmm..rakhta hu.."

They both disconnected the call with a soothing smile on their lips..

Yes once again a war is being won against life

**R and R**

**So now finished my another stry….will come soon…**


End file.
